Be an usual student for 3 days!
by HyeminnieHyuk
Summary: Anggota SJ ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah  berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Don't like don't read! Author hiatus 1 tahun n back with new account! Review, pls?
1. The beginning!

BE AN 'USUAL' STUDENT!

Summary : Anggota SJ ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Dan blablabla.. (mulut author disumpel akuarium Ddangkoma)

Disclaimer : Seluruh manusia pasti punya Yang Maha Kuasa, termasuk SJ member! Tapi, inget ya, fict ini punya Hyemin~ :D

Rate : T boleh, mau M juga boleh. (lho?) Apa aja boleh! :DD

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo banyak kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan di dalam fict ini. Yah, namanya juga fict, apalagi yang nulisnya juga (agak)babo. Jadi, mohon dimaklum. Ini cuma imajinasi yang gak-tahu-kenapa tiba-tiba numpang lewat di otak author yang kelewat babo tingkat 4 ini. (tumben ngaku?) okelah, daripada ngebahas tentang babo-babi-babe-babu an lagi, mari kita simak fict satu ini :DD

* * *

THE BEGINNING : THE SHOCKING CHALLENGE!

Saat itu dorm sepi. Tidak banyak percakapan antar member karena semuanya pada sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang bener-bener sibuk, kayak Ryeowook yang lagi masak, Eunhyuk yang (dengan senang hati) membersihkan kamar para member dengan bayaran sekitar 150 ribu rupiah per meter persegi, atau Hankyung yang sedang berkutat dengan buku kamus Mandarin-Korea setebal 67 cm, dan ada juga para member yang sebenernya enggak bener-bener sibuk, kayak Kyuhyun yang (udah pasti) dengan PSP dan laptopnya untuk main game, Yesung yang (dicurigai) sedang ngapel alias mesra-mesraan sama Ddangkoma, juga Leeteuk yang sedang kebingungan nyari kacamata tersayangnya. pokoknya semuanya sedang sibuk.

Leeteuk terlihat sangat-sangat bingung dimana kacamatanya berada. Udah dicari di kamar, di kulkas, di laundry, di pot, sampe di akuarium Ddangkoma pun gak ada. Si won yang rada-rada prihatin ngeliat leader-nya yang kebingungan, akhirnya nawarin diri buat bantuin Leeteuk nyari celana-nya.

"Hyung, biar aku bantu cari, ya." Ucap Siwon. Dengan niat super ikhlas.

"Ah, makasih, Siwon! Tapi, aku udah cari di seluruh tempat di dorm ini, gak ketemu juga. Kamu punya cara lain buat nyari Kacamata-ku?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tenang, Hyung! Buat apa aku punya badan atletis kalo gak dimanfaatin?" Bangga Siwon. Halah-halah…

Lalu, Siwon menarik napas dalam, dan mulai berteriak…

"OOI! YANG NGERASA KAMU SEBUAH BENDA BERKACA KEMBAR, HARAP KE PUSAT SUARA!" Teriakan Siwon bergema, kayak Informasi dari pusat suara di Supermarket. Leeteuk sweatdrop. 'Apa hubungannya badan atletis sama teriak begituan?' batin Leeteuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Kang In menghampiri Siwon dengan tampang males.

"Hoh? Kok hyung yang dateng? Ngerasa sebuah benda berkaca kembar, ya?" Tanya Siwon yang bertampang cute-polos-watados (Wajah Tanpa Dosa). Kang In langsung naplok wajah dongsaengnya yang paling cakep itu.

"Enak aja disamain sama kacamata! Tuh, kalo mau nyari kacamata disana, di deket TV. Kebetulan tadi aku gak sengaja liat Heebum bawa kacamata blablablabla di sana." Jawab Kang In. Leeteuk dengan sumringah langsung menuju ruang TV, dan mendapati kacamata-nya lagi dipake main sama Heebum, si kucing super imut punya Heechul. Heebum lagi pake kacamata itu sambil megang gitar. _'Hehehe… gue dah mirip Elvis Presley, nih~ meong!'_ Pikir Heebum. Leeteuk langsung nyamber kacamata-nya. Heebum pundung dia cuman bisa jadi Elvis Presley selama 5 menit.

"Aaah~ Akhirnya ketemu! Aku nyari di lemari dan di kamar gak ada, makasih, ya! " Ucap Leeteuk pada Siwon dan Kang In dengan senyuman bagai malaikat, bikin mereka kelefek-kelefek gitu, lah. Indahnya~

Tiba-tiba, suara nada dering HP Leeteuk terdengar. Sontak saja Leeteuk langsung nyari-nyari HP-nya. "Umm… hyung…" komentar Siwon.

"Iya, Wonnie? Kenapa? Kamu liat HP-ku?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil ngeraba-raba celananya, kali aja HP-nya nyangkut di resleting (?).

"…HP-mu… mau ditelen Heebum…" Tunjuk Siwon kearah Heebum. Leeteuk dan Kang In melirik kearah Heebum juga. Mendapati bahwa HP-nya ampir masuk mulut kucing hitam imut satu itu. _'Pembalasan dendam gara-gara ngeganggu ane yang lagi cosplay Elvis Presley, meong!'_ batin Heebum sambil nyoba nelen HP Leeteuk.

Buru-burulah disambet tuh HP sama pemiliknya yang ganteng, dan diterimanya panggilan masuk yang berdering sejak tadi itu. Heebum malah cemberut sambil pundung dan meluk Hankyung. Sementara itu, pada dongsaeng yang berada di TKP masih melongo. _'Kok Heebum mau makan HP? Apa dia terpengaruh acara debus di TV?' _batin mereka.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk masih berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang telepon itu. Pembicaraannya terlihat serius, dilihat dari wajah Leeteuk. Para member lain menunggu-nunggu pembicaraan itu berakhir, dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan karena penasaran, dilengkapi backsound lagu Boom-boom. (Siapa yang nyetel?)

Akhirnya, Leeteuk menyudahi pembicaraannya dan memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam saku celananya, takut ilang. Donghae pun bertanya pada Leeteuk,

"…Hyung? Tadi telepon dari siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ooh, tadi… itu telepon dari Pak Soo Man," Jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Ada job baru lagi, ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya. Kita semua akan ikut acara untuk MENJADI MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA selama 3 hari." Jawab Leeteuk dengan lurusnya.

"…MWOOOO?" Komentar semua anggota Super Junior kecuali Yesung, yang masih asyik gosok-gosok berhadiah di cangkang Ddangkoma. Kyuhyun ilfeel liat Yesung gak ngedenger apa yang diomongin sama Leeteuk. Kyuhyun naplok bahu Yesung dengan penuh amarah. Yang ditaplok langsung teriak, "HAH? PENJAHATT!" teriak Yesung a-la Mermaidman di Spongebob saat ditabok sama Barnacleboy.

"Maksudnya biasa-biasa aja tuh gimana, hyung? Maksudnya kita masuk sekolah lagi, gitu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan logis, diikuti oleh pandangan penasaran dari member lainnya, kecuali Yesung yang lagi asyik(lanjut) gosok-gosok berhadiah di cangkang Ddangkoma.

"Iya, katanya, sih… kita bakal masuk suatu SMA, terus jadi murid disana untuk 3 hari. Dan kita harus bersikap biasa." Terang Leeteuk. Disambut "OOO" berjamaah dari membernya.

"Dulu, sih, kita bisa bersikap biasa di sekolah, tapi, sekarang… kan kita udah jadi Super Junior, bisa-bisa para murid cewek di SMA bakalan…" Ucap Ryeowook terpotong. Seluruh member berpikir kalau mereka masuk suatu SMA yang penuh dengan para ELF sejati dan ada juga ELF merangkap seorang Cassiopeia , mengetahui kalau member Super Junior bersekolah-atau bahkan duduk bersebelahan dengan mereka di kelas, … itu bagaikan sebuah TANTANGAN yang MENGEJUTKAN!

Entah siapa yang melukis background petir dan memutar backsound film 007, tapi seperti itulah situasi di dorm Suju sekarang. Mereka terpatung dengan memikirkan apa saja yang akan terjadi di SMA yang akan mereka datangi. Yah, masih ,minus Yesung yang lagi clingak-clinguk pake tampang 'Ada apa ya?' melihat teman-temannya mematung.

"Katanya bakalan dipasang CCTV di tempat-tempat di sekolah itu, dan hasil rekaman CCTV itu akan disiarin di TV. Kita harus berusaha juga supaya gak ada murid sekolah itu yang nyadar kalo kita member Super Junior. Pokoknya, kita harus nyamar supaya gak ketahuan!" Terang Leeteuk lagi.

"Kalo pelajarannya gimana?" Tanya Siwon. Ternyata ada juga yang masih merhatiin poin penting dari sebuah sekolah-pelajarannya! Semuanya merinding, kecuali Kyuhyun yang pake tampang 'Siapa takut!'. Maklum, otak Kyuhyun di atas rata-rata, jadi dia enjoy-asoy-geboy aja.

"…Yaah, katanya,sih… sebaiknya kita ngerti dan bisa ngikutin pelajaran di sekolah itu. Tapi, kalau gak bisa, ya… pasrah aja." Jelas Leeteuk. Semua member langsung ngelirik Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kasian. "Ho? Kok pada ngeliatin ke gue? Gue gini-gini pinter, lho!" Bela Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, menurut keterangan Xiah Junsu, Eunhyuk…." Ucap Kibum. Gak diterusin. Xiah Junsu pernah sekelas sama Eunhyuk di SD pas kelas 6, dan pernah ditanya gimana keadaan (ceilahh) Eunhyuk waktu di SD. Xiah Junsu cuman senyum-senyum sambil bilang, "Proses belajarnya sih bagus, tapi… hasilnya tidak sebagus yang diinginkan." Maka karena itu, member Suju merasa harus membantu Eunhyuk dalam masalah satu ini.

"Okee! Bersiaplah untuk buka kamus-ensiklopedi-dan buku pelajaran kalian, guys! Acaranya akan dimulai besok, HWAITING!" Teriak Leeteuk. "OSHHH!" Sambut yang lain. Mereka lalu berpelukan a-la Teletubies dan mulai beres-beres. Heebum, dan Ddangko-brothers terlihat sedang mengibarkan bendera Korea dan RRC untuk menyemangati para majikannya tersebut.

Bersiap-siaplah, Girls! Mungkin saja para members Super Junior yang pada ganteng-imut-cute de el el ini akan datang ke sekolah kalian dan duduk bersebelahan dengan kalian di kelas! Waspadalah! WASPADALAH! (?)

* * *

TBC to next Chapter-

Hehehehe… gaje ya?

Maaf seribu maaf, author udah hiatus selama 1 tahun, jadi otaknya gini. (?) Dan maaf ya, kalau kalian ngerasa fict ini terlalu OOC… Ampun! TT_TT

Mohon review yang ngerasa story satu ini layak baca (hoh?), dan bila yang ngerasa story ini nggak layak baca, mohon di review ato kasih kritik dan saran yang dapat membuat story ini menjadi layak baca.

Makasih semuanya, Kamsahamnida, Hatur tengkyu, Arigato, etc..etc…


	2. Perkenalan

BE AN 'USUAL' STUDENT!

Summary : Anggota Super Junior ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Dan blablabla.. (mulut author disumpel mangkok makanan Heebum)

Disclaimer : Seluruh manusia pasti punya Yang Maha Kuasa, termasuk SJ member! Tapi, inget ya, fict ini punya Hyemin~ :D

Rate : T boleh, mau M juga boleh. (lho?) Apa aja boleh! :DD

Sambungan dari chapter 1! Disini mereka bakal masuk sekolah dengan "riang gembira!" Buat yang gak tahu, Neul Paran High School itu nama sekolah yang ada di film 'Attack of pin-up boys', film-nya Super Junior. Maaf kalo OOC, Gaje, Dan blablablabla… ditunggu kritik dan sarannya… :DD

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : I'M READY… FOR SCHOOL!

Dengan diiringi lagu berjudul Wonder Boy, ke-13 member Super Junior mulai bersiap untuk acara baru mereka tersebut. Seragam dengan tulisan 'Neul Paran High School' di lambangnya telah dikenakan dengan rapih setelah disetrika sama Wookie yang baik hati. Saat itu, Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya dan memakai kacamata-nya. Donghae memakai kacamata yang dapat menyembunyikan sorotan matanya yang bisa bikin klefek-klefek cewek-cewek SMA, dan terlihat Eunhyuk sedang berusaha memakai wig dan kacamata juga.

"Hei! Semuanya, liat deh!" Panggil Eunhyuk ke semua hyung dan dongsaeng-nya itu. Semua member menoleh. Dan melihat Eunhyuk memakai wig hitam pendek berponi tengah dan memakai kacamatanya. Dan sebagai pelengkap, Eunhyuk berpose seperti akan memotret pemandangan dengan HP kamera-nya.

"…gue dah mirip ama G*yus blon?" Tanyanya. Semua member ketawa-ketawa. "Mirip, Hyuk! Mirip! Hahahahaahh…" Komentar Donghae. Btw, gimana mereka tahu soal kasus pak G itu? Namanya juga fict, jangan heran ya, piss!

Beberapa menit kemudian ke-13 cowok bling-bling itu jalan keluar dari dorm mereka dengan seragam anak SMA. Lengkap dengan tas sekolah dan penampilan yang menyamarkan jati diri mereka sebenarnya. Mereka lalu menunggu jemputan yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah Neul Paran High School bus sekolah sampai di depan dorm, mereka naik dan mendapat anggukan dari Pak Supir -Yang sebenarnya karyawan SMEnt itu. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berkapasitas 2 orang. Dan berangkatlah mereka ke sekolah mereka untuk 3 hari kedepan… NEUL PARAN HIGH SCHOOL.

_Pukul 07.30, Neul Paran High School._

Para member Super Junior akhirnya sampai di sekolah baru mereka. Mereka lalu turun dari bus, dengan diiringi bunyi terompet kayak di iklan es krim magnum. Mereka pun melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah sampai akhirnya melewati gerbang sekolah. Terlihatlah bangunan sekolah yang indah-rapih, bersih, megah lahh… dengan lapangannya yang ajegile luasnya. "Kalau lapangannya segede gini, kasian juga, ya, yang disetrap, udah itu disuruh lari ngelilingin lapangan…" Gumam Yesung. Tumben peduli, biasanya cuman mengo.

"Kalo Shindong-hyung yang disuruh lari disini, baru lari sekeliling lapangan aja kayaknya dia bakalan berubah wujud mirip Daniel Radcliffe! Hahahah…." Ejek Kyuhyun, yang langsung kena taplokan dari Shindong. (Author jangan ditaplok sama fans Daniel, yaa…piss!)

Leeteuk mendapat telepon dari Pak Lee Soo Man.

"Hyung? Apa kata Pak Soo Man?" Tanya Kang In. Mungkin aja Pak Lee Soo Man bakal bilang kalo sebenernya, sekolah yang akan mereka datangi adalah sekolahnya Harry Potter. *ngarep, mas?*

"Itu…katanya kita disuruh menghadap kantor kepala sekolah dulu. Disitu, kita bakal dikasih pengarahan(?) dulu sama orang dari SMEnt, yang merangkap jadi Kepala Sekolah sementara." Jawab Leeteuk, dengan lengkap dan jelas. Semua member mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah .

Satu langkah… dua langkah…

Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu.

"Umm… kalian semua, tunggu dulu deh." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Heechul.

"…emangnya kita tahu dimana Kantor Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Semuanya mengo. Ternyata diantara mereka tidak ada yang tahu dimana Kantor Kepala Sekolah berada. Oh Ryeowook… sejak kapan otak Kyuhyun yang jenius itu berpindah ke otak Ryeowook? Dan kelihatannya, otak Kyuhyun lebih berguna berada di otak Ryeowook daripada di otaknya sendiri-karena dipake main game online mulu sama Kyuhyun.

"…Iya juga, ya?" Kata Siwon. Akhirnya, Siwon bertanya pada seseorang yang lewat disebelahnya, seorang cewek berambut pendek yang manis berinisial W. *ayo tebaakkk…siapa tuh? Temen sekelas gue! Hahahah*

"Permisi, apakah kamu tahu dimana Kantor Kepala Sekolah berada?" Tanya Siwon sopan. Meskipun Siwon lagi nyamar, tapi karisma-nya masih keluar sebagai _'Black-horse knight Choi Siwon'_, dan membuat cewek tadi terpana. Cewek itu lalu pingsan dengan elegan *emang ada pingsan begitu?*.

"Yeeeeee… malah pingsan duluan!" Komentar Donghae. Tiba-tiba, temen cewek itu, yang cantik berambut panjang datang menghampiri cewek yang pingsan tadi.

"Ya ampuuunnn…unnie! Kok bisa pingsan, sih?" komentar cewek itu, sambil menepuk (atau lebih tepatnya menampar) pipi cewek yang lagi pingsan itu. Para member Suju mengo.

"Ehh…misi… tahu gak dimana Kantor Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ke cewek berambut panjang itu.

"Tuh! Disebelah kalian! Dasar cowok oon!" Jawab cewek itu ketus-karena 13 cowok itulah yang menyebabkan temannya pingsan.

Para member Super Junior kaget. Mereka lalu menengok ke sebelah kiri. Ya. Disitu ada pintu bertuliskan HEADMASTER OFFICE. Dan dari tadi mereka telah berdiri disitu. Lalu, mereka semua melirik kearah Ryeowook, yang lagi sweatdrop dengan tatapan _Ampun-saya-gak-tahu._

"Eeh.. nganu… makasih, ya…" Ucap Kyuhyun ke cewek berambut panjang itu.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, liat-liat dong ke sekeliling! Emangnya mata itu cuman dijadiin hiasan, apa?" Balas cewek itu sambil memapah cewek yang pingsan tadi.

Kyuhyun cengo. Dia pertama kali dimarahin plus disindir sama cewek cantik kayak tadi. Sementara itu, para member lain nahan ketawa liat maknae-nya digituin. Semuanya melempar pandangan _'Rasain, lo!'_ kearah Kyuhyun. Itulah karma, pasti Kyuhyun gak nyadar kalo sifat cewek itu mirip sama dia. Gak enak kan digituin? Makanya tobat, Kyu! *author disumpel sendal sama Kyu*

Leeteuk membuka dengan perlahan pintu Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sementara itu, member lain sedang menebak-nebak, 'Siapakah orang dari SMEnt. Yang akan menjadi Kepala Sekolah mereka itu?'

"Permisi… kami Super Junior." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menundukkan badan sopan. Semua member mengikutinya. Sungmin lirik-lirik kearah meja Kepala Sekolah itu. Sang 'Kepala Sekolah' sedang duduk di kursi hitam, membelakangi mereka. _'Kayak di film Gangster aja…'_ batin sungmin.

"Saya sudah menunggu kalian, Super Junior." Ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah itu sambil memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan ke-13 murid barunya itu. Betapa kagetnya cowok-cowok itu saat tahu bahwa yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah sementara mereka adalah…

"U…U-KNOW YUNHO?" Teriak mereka, menggema sampe 14 Oktaf. Bahkan Yesung sengaja teriak sambil megang mic. *?*

"Halo, hyung-hyung sekalian." Balas Yunho. Dia mengenakan setelan jas oom-oom kantoran berwarna hitam dengan dasi merah yang elegan_. 'Kayak oom oom direktur…'_ batin Donghae.

"Kok… kamu bisa jadi Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Kang In sambil tunjuk-tunjuk kearah Yunho. Mas Kang In… gak baik tunjuk-tunjuk orang.

"Hahaha… aku gak tahu, sih. Aku cuman disuruh Pak Lee Soo Man pas papasan kemaren di Mall (?). Terus, aku hooh-hooh aja, deh." Jawab Yunho dengan polosnya. Kepolosannya bikin Kang In pengen ngeremes-remes wajah Yunho kayak mie kremez.

"O…oke…kami ngerti. Bukannya kamu akan ngasih kami pengarahan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Tolong dengar baik-baik, semuanya." Ucap Yunho agak serius. Para member mengangguk dan memperhatikan Yunho, bagaikan memperhatikan penceramah saat Khotbah Shalat Jumat (?).

"Kalian semua tidak mungkin dimasukkan dalam kelas yang sama, jadi, kita akan membagi kalian menjadi 4 kelas. Leeteuk-Heechul-HanKyung-dan Yesung, kalian akan masuk kelas 3-A. Kang In-Shindong-dan Eunhyuk, kalian masuk kelas 3-B. Donghae-Siwon-dan Ryeowook, kalian masuk kelas 3-C. Sungmin-Kibum-dan Kyuhyun, kalian masuk kelas 3-D." Ucap Yunho. Semua member ngangguk-ngangguk, kecuali Sungmin.

"Tu..tunggu! Bukannya aku lebih tua dari Eunhyuk? Kok aku masuk kelas 3-D, bukan kelas 3-B?" Protes Sungmin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, emang bener, sih. Harusnya Sungmin masuk kelas 3-B bareng sama Kang In dan Shindong.

"Aku yang bilang ke Pak Soo Man, supaya Minnie satu kelas sama aku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Semuanya ngelirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"…Kyu…? Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Soalnya, aku gak mau kalau gak bareng sama Minnie-hyung. Aku pengen bareng sama hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersinar-sinar.

"Kyu…." Tatap Sungmin dengan mata yang berkerlap-kerlip ala komik Candy-candy.

"Minnie…" Balas Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah mirip pangeran di film Cinderella (?).

"SETOOOP! INI BUKAN FICT KYUMIN!" Teriak Heechul.

Sungmin cemberut. Kyuhyun ngelempar 'evil sight'. Heechul masih natap KyuMin dengan tatapan galak. Hankyung sibuk narik-narik Heechul agar tidak marah-marah. Yesung sibuk gosok-gosok berhadiah (lagi) di kemasan Ale-ale. _'huh… coba lagi…'_ keluhnya.

"Oh, iya… kalian juga harus pake nama samaran, ya! Pokoknya, pake nama yang orang lain gak tahu, ok?" Tambah Yunho, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siap!" Jawab seluruh member Super Junior.

Akhirnya, mereka keluar dari Kantor Kepala Sekolah Yunho, dan berjalan ke kelas masing-masing, dengan clingak-clinguk, _'dimanakah kelas kami?' _. Shindong akhirnya berbalik kearah Yunho yang lagi bersandar di pintu, "Eh… Yunho, ngomong-ngomong… dimana ya, kelas 3?" Tanya Shindong sambil ketawa ga jelas.

"Kelas 3 ada di lantai 7, selamat berusaha, hyung!" Teriak Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan saputangan bermotif doraemon.

_Kelas 3-A Neul Paran High School,_

Disinilah Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, dan Yesung akan menghabiskan 3 hari mereka untuk belajar layaknya murid biasa. Semuanya merasa tegang saat akan masuk ke kelas.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Mereka adalah siswa dari program pertukaran pelajar. Jadi, akrablah kalian dengan mereka," Ucap guru di dalam kelas tersebut,

"Iyaaaa pak Guruuu…" Jawab murid-murid, layaknya anak TK. Ya, semua itu terdengar sampai luar kelas, tempat dimana keempat cowok itu berada. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menjadi murid biasa-biasa aja. Itu gak gampang. Mereka tuh selebritis, ya iyalah that's very difficult! *tunggu…kok author nulisnya kelewat alay gini? Ngaco ah!*

Keempat cowok itu masih gugup. Eh, tunggu… bertiga deng, karena minus Yesung yang masih asik gosok-gosok berhadiah, kali ini di kemasan Okky Jelly Drink_. 'nih anak dapet Ale-ale sama Okky Jelly Drink darimana, sih? Emangnya dia punya kantong doraemon?'_ batin Hankyung sambil ngelirik Yesung. Heechul lama-lama jadi kesel liat Yesung asik gosok-gosok berhadiah mulu. Disambetnya kemasan Okky Jelly Drink rasa blackcurrant itu, dan dia lempar ke tempat sampah dengan penuh hawa nafsu. (wew…)

"Aaaaaahh! Hyuung! Itu kan' berhadiah 50 rebu! GOBAN! GOBAN! BLUE RUPIAHH!" Teriak Yesung. Disaat dia mau mengambil kembali kemasan Okky Jelly Drink itu, Yesung keduluan sama tukang pemulung yang ngelewat tanpa dosa. Pemulung itu mengambil kemasan Okky Jelly Drink yang dimaksud dan teriak-teriak… "ASEEKKK! GOBAAANNN!" dengan riangnya. "NOOOO! MY GOBANN!" Ratap Yesung. Ketiga cowok lainnya cuman mengo. Mereka mau masuk ke kelas.

"Nah, inilah teman-teman baru kalian!" Seru Pak Guru yang kelewat semangat ini. (apakah dia ELF? Semangat amat…)

Masuklah Leeteuk-dengan kacamata culun dan wig hitam yang bergaya kayak rambut Eddy Brokoli. *Namanya juga nyamar! Maafin author!* "Annyong, nama saya Park Jungsoo!" Yah, setidaknya nama Jungsoo tidak terlalu mencolok dibanding bilang 'Hai, nama saya Leeteuk!'

Disambung dengan Heechul yang berambut hitam pendek model mangkok, dilengkapi syal tinggi yang nutupin wajahnya. *model mangkok? Emang ada? Tanyakanlah ke salon terdekat! :DD* "Annyong! Namaku Kim Heekyu!" ucap Heechul. Yah, cuman pinjem nama depan si maknae buat nama belakang gapapa kan? Piss!

Lalu, masuklah Hankyung yang memakai kacamata dan jaket yang bertopi. Topi dari jaket itu menutupi sebagian mukanya, sehingga tidak ada yang sadar kalo dia adalah Justin Bieber Hankyung, si super selebriti dari Cina. "Annyong, saya Joshua Han." Yah, itu nama yang unik juga, sih. Asal ada Han-nya. Tadinya sih, Hankyung mau bilang 'Nama saya Bruce Lee!', tapi dia takut digentayangin Bruce Lee pas dia pulang ke Cina nanti.

Dan terakhir, masuklah Yesung, dengan Jaket bertopi pokemon (?) dan lagi-lagi… sedang membuka kemasan Kopi ABC moka, untuk mendapatkan hologram BERHADIAH. Langsung saja Heechul menyambar kemasan kopi itu, diremes-remes, terus dikasihin ke Hankyung. (?)

Hankyung sweatdrop sambil ngeliatin kemasan kopi ABC moka. Pak Guru masih cengar-cengir aneh. Murid-murid 50% mengo, 50% lagi gak peduli, sambil ngedengerin lagu 'I don't care'-nya 2Ne1.

"Ehm… dan…siapa namamu?" Tanya pak guru gaje itu ke Yesung yang masih nahan airmata karena bungkus kopi berhadiahnya udah diremes-remes. "Na..nama saya… Kim Jong.." Yesung memotong perkataannya. Kalo dia bilang 'Nama saya Jongwoon!', ntar para murid tahu. Soalnya, nama asli Yesung udah terpublikasiin dengan jelas di media massa. Akhirnya, dengan segala pertimbangan…

"Na..nama saya Jong…Hyun! Ya, Kim Jonghyun!" Teriak Yesung.

"JONGHYUN? JONGHYUN SHINEE?" Teriak sebagian dari murid di kelas tersebut.

"JONGHYUN C.N BLUE, KAN?" Teriak sebagian murid yang lain.

'_Hiks… aku kan cuman pinjem nama belakangnya Kyuhyun, tapi… aku lupa kalo Jonghyun tuh nama personil SHINee sama C.N Blue!' _sesal Yesung.

"Bu…bukan… saya bukan mereka." Yesung mengelak. Sementara itu, para murid ber 'OOO' ria dan melihat dari muka sampai sepatu-nya Yesung.

"Iya juga, ya… Jonghyun C.N Blue kan tinggi, gak pendek…" Komentar para murid.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, mukanya Jonghyun SHINee kan panjang, gak kayak dia, mukanya kecil…" Komentar mereka lagi.

Sungguh, komentar murid-murid itu otomatis menyindir Yesung yang kalah tinggi dibanding Jonghyun C.N Blue, dan mukanya kecil dibandingkan dengan wajah Jonghyun SHINee.

'_Uh! Kenapa kedua Jonghyun itu punya apa yang aku tak punya?' _ Keluh Yesung. Ketiga cowok lainnya malah nahan ketawa, liat si Bubble-boy nya manyun lima senti.

_Kelas 3-B, Neul Paran High School._

Ketiga cowok itu masih mempersiapkan mental di depan pintu. Kang In masih merasa ndak rela kalo Yunho jadi Kepala Sekolah mereka, karena sehari-harinya Yunho manggil Kang In dengan sebutan hyung. Harga dirinya merasa di diskon 70%.(?)

Lain halnya dengan Shindong, dia hanya liat jam. Berharap agar bel istirahat pertama segera berdering. Perutnya udah ga tahan pengen makan masakan Ryeowook feat Hankyung yang seenak masakannya Farah Quinn yang duet bareng Chef Bara _(?). 'Nyesel gue gak minta Okky Jelly Drink ke Yesung hyung buat ganjel perut tadi…'_ batin Shindong. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngiang iklan Okky Jelly Drink~ Goyang di mulut, tunda lapaar di perut! :DD

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk, yang sebenernya tunangan author, *ampunn! Kidding! Peace!* masih membenahi penampilannya. Sambil berpikiran… 'Apa nanti di kelas murid-murid bakal tahu gue, ya? Takut, nih… kan wajahnya Raja Dangdut Dance Lee Hyukjae mah udah terkenal cakep, takut dikenali!' ujar Eunhyuk yang pede meter-nya udah maksimal. Yah… kamu memang cuakuep, Eunhyuk…

"Nah, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Mereka siswa dari pertukaran pelajar. Sopanlah pada mereka." Kata Ibu Guru di dalam kelas 3B. Semua murid ngangguk. Diliat dari penampilannya, nih guru judes, deh. Tapi, naudubile centilnya. Pake baju merk Prada, sepatu high heels 13 cm, dan juga stoking. Tak lupa aksesoris yang keren-keren… huyuuhhh…

"Ayo masuk, kalian bertiga!" Kata Ibu Guru itu.

Yang pertama masuk adalah Shindong. Dia pakai jaket yang nutupin wajahnya, persis Shino di Naruto Shippuden*kalo yang gak tahu, silahkan buru-buru search gambarnya di google… hahahah* "Nama saya Shin Yoohee." Ucap Shindong dengan senyum cute. Semua murid melongo_. 'Rasanya kenal dehh…'_ batin para murid.

Lalu, masuklah my chagiya Eunhyuk…

*Shindong: "Author curaaang! Yang dipanggil chagiya en dibilang cakep cuman Eunhyuk! Pilih kasihh!"

*Author: "Suka suka gua, dong? Pan Eunhyuk pacar saya!"

*Eunhyuk: "Perasaan gue masih jadian sama Hyoyeon?"

*Author: "…"

*Shindong: "Hahahahh! Mampuuss!"

Eunhyuk mengenakan kacamata a-la Kanjeng Mami di film 'Awas Ada Sule!', dilengkapi dengan rambut yang di-wax mirip kayak Qibil-Alda The Changcuter. Dengan penampilan itu, gak ada yang nyadar kalo dia adalah Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk, si 'Bejeweled' dari Super Junior.

"Annyong! Nama saya Lee Hyunjae!" Sapanya. Dia sengaja nggak bilang 'Hyuk', tapi 'Hyun'. Dan sekali lagi, ada yang meminjam nama belakang Kyuhyun. Tadi Heechul dan Yesung, sekarang Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun! Laris amat nama lo! Bikin tempat rental nama sana, gih!

Dan yang terakhir, adalah si Racoon-nya Super Junior, Kang In. Dia masuk dengan mengenakan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, membuat kaos dalamnya yang berwarna biru terlihat. Dia juga memakai topi bercorak army yang menyamarkan mukanya. Sehingga mukanya gak kliatan. *anggap saja begitu lahh!*

"Nama saya Kim Haewoon." Ucap Kang In. Kali ini minjem namanya Donghae. Gak usah aneh banyak nama yang minjem, karena kita manusia yang saling tolong menolong dan saling meminjam juga dipinjam. Okee?

Saat melirik kearah Kang In, wajah si Ibu Guru itu langsung berubah. Wajahnya langsung merona. Tiba-tiba, ada kelopak bunga mawar putih yang berjatuhan. Terdengarlah lagu Gita Gutawa yang berjudul 'Aku Cinta Dia' yang disetel oleh salah satu murid. Yap, tebakan kalian benar. IBU GURU ITU NAKSIR KANG IN! *Applauussee!*

"Oh…. Nama yang indah, sama seperti orangnya," Kata Ibu Guru itu. Sambil megang bahu Kang In. Kang In Cuma senyum kecil yang dipaksain. Menandakan kalo dia gak suka ada Ibu-ibu nempel gitu ke dia. Si Ibu Guru makin nempel aja sama Kang In. Eunhyuk sama Shindong cuman ngetawain Kang In.

'_Omooo…. Apa gue bakalan selamet, ya, tiga hari kedepann?'_ Batin Kang In dalam hati.

_Kelas 3-C, Neul Paran High School_

Di depan pintu, 3 orang cowok cakep lagi harap-harap cemas. Ketiga cowok itu adalah Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Donghae. Yah, ketiga orang ini termasuk orang yang berpikir positif, baik hati, tenang, dan normal di Super Junior. (semua juga normal kalii)

Ryeowook masih cemas sambil megang-megang tangannya sendiri. Pertanda kalo dia gelisah_. 'Nanti pas gue masuk, terus dikira gue Youngwoong Jaejoong gimana, ya?'_ Pikir Ryeowook. Ayolah, Wookie! Yang bisa mengira kamu Youngwoong Jaejoong itu hanya orang yang matanya minus 15!

Di sebelah Wookie, Siwon sedang SMS-an sama Yunho. _'Moga aja dia ngasih kunci jawaban buat semua pelajaran nanti…'_ batin Siwon. Kau tahu? Meskipun Yunho seorang Kepala Sekolah Sementara, belum tentu dia ngerti semua pelajaran disitu! Tapi, setidaknya hanya Siwon yang masih memikirkan masalah pelajaran di acara ini.

Dan dibelakang Siwon, Donghae sedang merapikan dasi-nya, mengikat tali sepatunya, membenahi letak sabuk di pinggangnya, dan berbagai persiapan lainnya. Donghae juga sempet ngaca di HP BB Bold-nya sambil bersiul. _'Hari ini, aku akan menjadi siswa SMA!' _piker Donghae dengan semangat antusias. Donghae berniat untuk memperbaiki dirinya yang dulu di SMA sempat tak memperhatikan guru. Dan dalam kesempatan ini, dia ingin mengubah semua itu. Emang, dah! Donghae rajin banget!

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Mari kita persilahkan mereka masuk!" Seru Ibu Guru yang ada di dalam kelas. Murid-murid langsung tepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang sambil bawa peluit tukang parkir dan meniupnya.(?) Suasana saat itu persis final AFF di Senayan, dah!

Mula-mula, Ryeowook berjalan perlahan ke dalam kelas. Ia mengenakan kacamata dan rambut a-la Dora yang diwax pake Gatsby. Pokoknya, penampilannya kayak perannya di film 'Attack Of Pin Up Boys.' *dan sekali lagi, buat yang gak tahu, silahkan buka mbah google… *

"Na…nama saya…" Ucap Ryeowook. Belum selesai dia ngomong, ada murid yang teriak dari bangku belakang. "AAAAAHH! YOUNGWOONG JAEJOONG! SAYA CASSIOPEIA, LOOH! " Teriak cowok itu. Ryeowook kaget. _'Bener, kan! Gue pasti dikira Youngwoong Jaejoong!'_ pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, cowok yang teriak itu ditabok sama temen di sebelah bangkunya. "Maaf, ya! Dia ini matanya minus 15, jadi salah liat kamu, dikira Youngwoong Jaejoong! Ayo, silahkan diteruskan bicaranya!" Kata orang yang nabok itu. Ryeowook kaget. Bener, kan apa kata author!

"Nama saya…. Umm… Kim…Shin….Hye!" Seru Ryeowook. Entah darimana dia nama itu. Dia hanya ingat pada Park Shinhye, artis cantik yang jadi Go Minam di film You're Beautiful. Ryeowook… gak salah tuh? Itu kan nama cewek!

Lalu, setelah Ryeowook bicara, Siwon masuk ke kelas, dengan aura berkilau bagai lampu Philips. "AAAAHH! SILAUU!" teriak cowok yang teriak ke Ryeowook tadi. Semua yang didalem kelas langsung nutup mata. Perlahan, mereka mengintip sedikit dari celah tangan mereka. Terlihatlah seorang Pangeran dengan baju kebesarannya disertai dengan pedang dan kuda hitamnya. (?)

Oke, itu cuman ilusi. Sekarang kita balik lagi ke kenyataan.

Siwon memakai kacamata dan topi yang menutupi muka ganteng-nya. Semua orang masih melongo melihat sosok tinggi itu di depan kelas. Dan tentunya, mereka belon nyadar kalo dia itu Choi Siwon, si kuda hitam Super Junior.

"Nama saya Choi Minho." Katanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia langsung aja pake nama Flaming Charisma Minho, personil SHINee. Dasar abang Siwon! _'Asal ada Choi nya lah…'_ pikirnya. Murid-murid cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Choi Minho yang asli jadi bersin-bersin.

* * *

"Hacchiihh!"

"Lho? Hyung? Kenapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"Sniff… kayaknya ada yang seenaknya pakai namaku…" Jawab Minho.

* * *

Lalu, Donghae perlahan masuk, dengan seragam rapih, kacamata rapih, tas rapih, rambut rapih, dan buku ensiklopedi yang dipegang di tangan kirinya. "Nama saya Lee! Rock Lee!" Katanya, dengan memasang senyum lebar, mata yang mengedip sebelah sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya, persis Rock Lee di Naruto. _'Karena nama Rock Lee ada 'Lee'-nya, plus dia itu seorang yang giat belajar, aku bakal pake namanya!'_ pikir Donghae. Murid-murid hanya ngangguk-ngangguk lagi, sambil mikir _'Kok cakep-cakep disamain sama Rock Lee?'_ .

_Kelas 3-D, Neul Paran High School._

Inilah dia kelas terakhir. Disini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk kelas. Kibum hanya menatap hyung dan dongsaengnya itu-yang lagi asik berduaan. _'Hei…apa mereka lupa kalau aku ada disini? Kok aku dikacangin?'_ batin Kibum, yang melihat adegan live KyuMin didepannya.

"Eh, Kyu…ntar di kantin, kita makan cake, yuk!" ajak Sungmin dengan wajah imut.

"Oke, Minnie! Mau berapapun cake, aku yang traktir!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Hehehe…Kyu baiiikkk…. Deh…3 " Ucap Sungmin sambil megang tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cuman senyum seneng. Kibum makin ngerasa gak dihargain.

Kebetulan, Yunho , si Kepala Sekolah Sementara ngelewat di depan kelas 3-D dan melihat Kibum yang sedang bersedih hati. *cup cup…*

"Lho? Kibum? Kenapa? Kok sedih?" Tanya Yunho.

"Liat aja ke sebelah sana! Bikin ilfeel aja!" Kata Kibum sambil nunjuk KyuMin yang lagi asik ngobrol sambil pegang-pegang tangan. *idiiiiihhhhh*

"HEHH! KALIAN! INI BUKAN FICT KYUMIN! SANA MASUK KELAS!" Teriak Yunho ke pasangan KyuMin itu. Tumben, tuh si Yunho galak. Ternyata perannya sebagai Kepala Sekolah Sementara di fict ini mempengaruhi kejiwaannya (?).

"Cihh… Iya, iya… kita kan cuma lagi tuker pikiran doang, soal penampilan masuk kelas, wong gurunya belom manggil ini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil masang tampang sebel.

"Iya! Aku belum mutusin mau nyamar jadi siapa, soalnya kalo cuman pake kacamata sama jaket, ntar bakal ketahuan." Bela Sungmin.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Dia sedang berpikir _'Sebaiknya Sungmin nyamar jadi siapa,ya? '_. Sedangkan Kibum, akhirnya terlupakan juga sama Yunho. Sekarang dia malah pundung dipojokan. *sabarr, Kibummie…sabarr…*

"Ah, iya! Gimana kalau begini? Pasti gak bakalan ketahuan!" Ucap Yunho, dengan lampu Philips yang nyala diatas kepalanya. KyuMin couple dan Kibum langsung ngelirik Yunho.

* * *

"Murid-murid sekalian, sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan tiga teman baru. Mereka adalah murid dari pertukaran pelajar! Nah, kalian silakan masuk, " Ucap Pak Guru kelas 3-D. Semua murid antusias melihat kearah pintu kelas.

Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat seorang cowok berkacamata yang terlihat 'smart'. Kalau udah denger kata smart, pasti kalian inget salah satu merk hp Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melempar senyum kearah murid-murid. Sebagian murid cewek langsung klefek-klefek. Kayaknya, mereka gak ada yang nyadar kalo dia tuh Cho Kyuhyun, si juara Olimpiade Matematika se-Korea Selatan *bangga~*.

"Namaku Cho Seunghyun." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tadinya sih dia kepikiran pake nama 'Seo', tapi niatnya itu batal. _'kalo gue minjem nama 'Seo' dari Seo Joohyun di SNSD, jadinya nama gue Seohyun, nanti gosip SeoKyu bakalan tambah tersebar, deh! Bahaya! '_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalem hati. Alesann!

Cewek-cewek masih pada mandangin Kyuhyun a.k.a Seunghyun (yang nama samarannya minjem dari dari nama asli T.O.P Bigbang, yaitu Choi Seunghyun ) dengan tatapan _Love-U-Bibeh_. Sementara Kyuhyun masih senyum-senyum geer karena cewek-cewek pada natapin dia dengan tatapan gitu, Kibum mulai masuk ke kelas.

Semua murid kaget liat salah satu murid pindahan itu masuk ruangan dengan memakai masker. Yap. Kibum mengenakan masker dan sweater yang kelewat tebell banget. Dia keliatan kayak orang sakit. "Eh… kamu kelihatan kurang sehat. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Pak Guru tersebut.

"Iya… uhuk! Saya… baik-baik saja… " Jawab Kibum dengan _'Batuk akting'_ nya.

"Nama saya…uhuk! Kim…Heebum… uhuk!" Ucap Kibum lagi. Yang kepikiran di kepalanya cuman nama kucing item imut lucu peliharaan Heechul, jadinya asal pake deh. Apapun namanya, Kibum masih tetep cuakuep, kok!

"Nah, dan yang terakhir, silakan masuk…" Ucap Pak Guru itu, mempersilakan untuk murid terakhir masuk.

Perlahan, seseorang itu masuk. Terlihat senyumnya yang lembut, rambut panjang lurus yang berwarna kecoklatan, dan rok diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki 'Indah' nya. Sungguh, cantik banget!

"Annyong, namaku, Lee Kyumin!" Serunya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Semua murid tercengang. Bahkan, ada murid cowok yang siap-siap megang kamera buat memfoto gadis itu. 'CA….CANTIIIIKKKK!' Batin semua orang di kelas itu- tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Sementara mereka tercengang dengan lagu Bonamana yang terdengar entah darimana, gadis itu -yang sebenernya Sungmin- hanya tertawa kecil. _'Hehehe…pinjem nama Kyu, ah~ KyuMin… keren juga, nih!'_ pikir Sungmin.

Ya, itu semua idenya Yunho. Yunho jenius! *applause buat pak Kepsek!*

Saking cantiknya, semua di kelas gak ada yang nyangka kalau gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin, 'The Ultimate Sweetness' dari Super Junior. Pak Guru yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Eh… Nona Kyumin, ya? Wah… cantiknya…" Ucap Pak guru itu sambil megang tangan Sungmin.

"Ehh…i…iya, pak…?" Jawab Sungmin gelagapan. Sungmin ngerasa gimanaa gitu tangannya dipegang sama oom-oom kayak gitu!

Kibum mulai nyikut Kyuhyun, seraya mengatakan _'woi-pacar-lo-dipegang-pegang-tuh!'_. Kyuhyun ngangguk. Sungmin udah ngerasa gak enak dia dideketin sama oom-oom gitu. *Kenapa ini fict jadi ada KyuMinnya? Mengapaa?*

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Pak Guru itu dari tangan Sungmin. Pak Guru dan Sungmin menoleh. Para murid juga menoleh. Kibum sih gak perlu noleh, orang dia dari tadi udah ngeliatin.

"Maaf, Pak. Jangan pegang-pegang dia, ya. " Kata Kyuhyun alias Seunghyun itu.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ini kan cuma salam perkenalan," Alesan si Pak Guru ganjen itu.

"Soalnya…. Dia pacar saya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Tentu aja, itu cuma alesan. Pak Guru itu kaget. Kibum melongo. Sungmin wajahnya jadi merah. Murid-murid tercengang. *AAAAAGH! Udah terlanjur ada KyuMin-nya…lanjut aja, deh!*

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" teriak cewek-cewek di kelas itu.

"?" Ketiga member Super Junior itu bingung. Kenapa cewek-cewek teriak 'No?'

"Padahal…hiks…gue mau ngecengin Cho Seunghyun itu… hiks… ternyata udah punya pacar, ya… hiks… tapi…. Pacarnya juga cantik banget, jadi… gue rela, deh… selamat, ya!" Ucap salah seorang murid cewek sambil terisak-isak. Dia lalu ngasihin buket bunga yang entah darimana dapetnya ke Sungmin. Sungmin cuman nerima buket itu sambil pasang tatapan bingung.

Lalu, semua murid nyalamin pasangan Seunghyun-Kyumin itu. Entah kenapa suasana kelas itu berubah jadi kayak acara salaman dan ucapan selamat para tamu undangan pernikahan pada pasangan yang menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan. Yaah… anyway…selamat, ya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin! *Author ikut ngantri buat salaman*

"?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun malah makin bingung gara-gara ini. Kibum malah nyanyi lagu pernikahan. Ini semua salahmu, Kyuhyun!

"Yaah… apa boleh buat, kita pura-pura pacaran aja…" bisik Kyuhyun ke Sungmin. *alaah, pake 'apa boleh buat' segala, Kyu? Padahal dalem hati bahagia…kekekek…*

Sungmin cuman ngangguk. Mukanya makin merah. _'Setelah ini, pasti para fans KyuMin tambah banyak!'_ Ucap Kyuhyun memprediksi masa depan- dengan gaya Dedy Corbuzier.

Nah… setelah ke-13 murid baru ini masuk kelas, tantangan selanjutnya pun akan dihadapi. Bagaimanakah nasib para member Super Junior ini? Apakah mereka akan tahan menghadapi cobaan ini? Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Apakah akhirnya Yesung mendapatkan kembali kemasan okky Jelly Drink yang berhadiah 'Blue Rupiah' itu? Tetep baca, yakk~ :D

* * *

TBC 2 the next chapter~ :D

Gyaaaaa! Kepanjangann! D:

Jadi 4.504 huruf-an! Omo…

Kalo ini kegaje-an dan keOOC-an, maafin Author, ya! Maaaf! Mianhae! *nunduk maaf*

Entah kenapa, di fict-ini jadi kebanyakan ngaco-nya? O.o

Yaah…emang dari pertama fict ini dah ngaco, deng…! *?*

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar ada KyuMin pair juga… sumpah! Tadinya gak sadar! Maafin, ya! Semoga kalian masih berkenan buat baca kelanjutannya! Plis Review, ya? Kritik dan Saran juga ditunggu! :D

Makasih semuanya~ ;')


	3. Hari pertama

BE AN 'USUAL' STUDENT!

Summary : Anggota Super Junior ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Dan blablabla…*plak!* (author digeplak sendal sama Kang In)

Disclaimer : Seluruh manusia pasti punya Yang Maha Kuasa, termasuk SJ member! Tapi, inget ya, fict ini punya Hyemin~ :D

Rate : T boleh, mau M juga boleh. (lho?) Apa aja boleh! :DD

Terusan dari chapter 2, alias chapter 3! :DD

Disini mereka akan mulai 'belajar' dengan segenap hati (?). Yaah…tapi kita tahu pasti yang jadi kamus,rumus,dan ensiklopedi berjalan disini adalah CHO KYUHYUN. Hwaiting, Kyu! :D

Sebenernya, author bingung, nih… harus nulisnya gimana, soalnya saya baru nyadar kalau saya itu murid SMP dan saya harus nulis cerita tentang anak SMA. Nganu…kalau pelajaran n' kegiatan belajar-mengajar di SMA itu gimana, yaa? O.o

Jadi, maklumin ya kalau ini cerita, yang rating kegajean-nya udah gaje banget jadi tambah gaje TT_TT

Dan, maaaff banget bagi para readers yang kurang berkenan kalo ada pair KyuMin… soalnya banyak juga temen saya yang nanya 'Kok, ada pair KyuMinnya? O.o'. Saya bener-bener gak nyadar kalo saya nulis cerita KyuMin! Baru nyadar pas di preview! Ampunn! TT_TT

Tapi, makasih banget atas review para readers, ya… karena pada kenyataannya, yang suka pair KyuMin banyak, dan mereka setuju atas adanya KyuMin, maka…. LANJUTT SAJA! :D Bahkan saya sedang memikirkan_, 'Apa saya akan menambah couple di fict ini? KangTeuk? YeWook? EunHae? SiBum? HanChul?'_, tapi… ntar malah jadi fict yaoi, nih…TT_TT Author mantan fujoshi, sih… hehehehe… jadi, sejauh ini, cukup saja KyuMin yang menghiasi layar laptop/monitor kalian!

Maaf Kebanyakan pembukaannya…. Ini curahan hati author… kalo udah curhat, pasti jadi lupa udah berapa ratus kata! Dan sampai paragraf ini… udah ampir 300 huruf! O.O Oke…lanjut aja, ya! Takut kepanjangan nih… ENJOY! :DD

* * *

CHAPTER 3 : HARI PERTAMA…

_Kelas 3-A, Neul Paran High School_

__Keadaan kelas hening. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Ekonomi. Guru asyik menerangkan, dengan balasan 'angguk-angguk' tanda pura-pura ngerti dari para murid di kelas tersebut.

Bisa dilihat di bangku Leeteuk sekarang. Leeteuk a.k.a Jungsoo ini sedang memperhatikan guru dengan serius. '_Wah… ternyata pelajarannya gak susah-susah amat! Jadi nostalgia sekolah dulu, nih…'_ pikir Leeteuk. Dia lalu mulai menulis garis besar dari semua yang diterangkan guru tersebut. Calon anak pinter begini, nih!

Sementara itu, di bangku belakang… Heechul a.k.a HeeKyu, sedang memperhatikan Hankyung a.k.a Joshua Han yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya. Terlihat Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hankyung angguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan Guru tersebut.

'_Dasar… pura-pura ngerti, padahal ga' ngerti!'_ Batin Heechul sambil senyum-senyum.

Hankyung mulai ngerasa aneh Heechul senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngeliatin dia.

'_Jangan-jangan… di fict ini bakalan ada pair HanChul, nih?'_ Tanya Hankyung dalam hati, pada setan(?).

"…Hyung? Kenapa ngeliatin gitu?" Tanya Hankyung dengan volume suara yang keciil banget.

"Nggak… Cuma… kamu lucu, deh. Angguk-angguk gitu. Padahal kan gak ngerti-ngerti amat." Jawab Heechul. Hankyung hanya tersenyum sambil mikir _'Fiuhh… untunglahh…kirain bakalan ada pair HanChul disini…'. _

"JANGAN SENANG DULU, HANKYUNG! AUTHOR BERANI JAMIN ADA ADEGAN HANCHUL DI FICT INI! MUAHAHAHA! "

Hankyung celingukan kaget ngedenger kata-kata itu. Para readers jangan kaget, disini gak ada hantu. Gak ada _'atap yang bicara'_ pula. Itu hanya Author yang mengancam Hankyung.

Mari kita lihat ke bangku Yesung a.k.a Jonghyun (ngarep) itu. Dia masih depresi gara-gara bungkus Okky Jelly Drink berhadiah lima puluh rebu itu. Terbayang kenangan mereka berdua selama 15 menit yang indah itu, dari pertama Yesung nyomot Okky Jelly itu dari tasnya Shindong (nah, ketauan nyolong, lo!), lalu Yesung menancapkan sedotan di kemasan itu, diseruputnya sampai abis Jelly itu, dan digosoknya kemasan itu perlahan dengan penuh cinta sampai terlihat tulisan… LIMA PULUH RIBU RUPIAH.

"BAIKLAH! SEKARANG KITA AKAN MENCOBA TES DARI MATERI YANG TADI SAYA SAMPAIKAN! KELUARKAN KERTAS KALIAN!" Teriak Guru itu menggema dengan suara Afgan (?). Para murid (yang udah biasa) langsung nyomot kertas dari tas mereka, dan menyiapkan alat tulis. Sementara, keempat member Suju kita ini masih mengo. Oh, tidak. Leeteuk sih merhatiin, jadi dia dijamin 100% bisa ngikutin tes ini dengan lancar dan bebas hambatan layaknya jalan Tol. Yang jadi masalah, sih Heechul, Hankyung, dan Yesung. Heechul dan Yesung sih emang gak merhatiin, dan Hankyung merhatiin tapi gak tahu apa maksud dari guru itu. (kasian Hankyung…)

Heechul langsung melirik Leeteuk dan menatapnya seraya mengatakan _'Hei-Leeteuk-Ntar-Aku-Nyontek-Dong!' _

Leeteuk mengerti akan tatapan Heechul. Dia lalu menyilangkan jarinya a-la mas Anang Hermansyah dan menatap Heechul seraya mengatakan _'Ohh…tidak bissaa….'_ dengan gaya Sule. Heechul hanya mendengus. Sementara itu, Hankyung hanya menatap Leeteuk dan Heechul yang lagi perang tatap-menatap_. 'Apa mereka lagi pake telepati?' _ Pikir Hankyung, dengan imajinasi alien yang lagi saling bertelepati (?).

Yaah… sabar aja, yaa abang-abang sekalian…

Mari kita lihat kelas sebelah… yuk marii…

* * *

_Kelas 3-B, Neul Paran High School…_

Murid-murid pada diem, Hening. Dari tadi, Ibu Guru itu masih nempel-nempel sama Kang In- sampai Kang In duduk di bangkunya pun, si Ibu Guru malah narik bangku guru, dan duduk di sebelah Kang In sambil toel-toel ga jelas… terlihat Kang In sedang komat-kamit baca mantra biar si Ibu itu lepas dari dia.

"Jadi… kamu lihai di bidang olahraga, ya?" Tanya Ibu Guru itu.

"…I….I…Iya, Bu…" Jawab Kang In. Kalo gurunya cowok, sih, Kang In udah nge smack down tuh guru, tapi berhubung guru itu cewek, Kang In cuman diem aja. Dan kalo gurunya cowok pun, guru itu gak mungkin suka sama Kang In. Kang In masih normal, meskipun dia pernah satu-dua kali ngedip-ngedip-in mata ke Leeteuk. *author di smackdown Kang In*

"Bu! Kok dari tadi pelajarannya gak mulai-mulai?" Protes salah satu murid. Kang In langsung senyum sumringah sambil berpikir_ 'Aseek! Meskipun gue benci belajar, tapi, daripada ditoel-toel geje sama nih guru, mending gue belajar! Yippie~'_

"Aishh…. Oke, oke… Ibu mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian!" Kata Bu Guru itu sambil menarik kembali kursi guru ke depan kelas dan mulai membuka materi pelajaran.

Kalau ini film Dora The Explorer, pasti Kang In udah nari-nari sambil diiringi lagu _'Berhasil~ berhasil~' -_nya Dora.

Dengan ditemenin EunhyukBoots. *author digeplak Hyuk*

Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyunjae langsung manyun lima senti pas denger kalo pelajaran mau dimulai. _'Oh shitt… gue kan paling benci belajar!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Dia lalu menulis sesuatu di atas kertas, lalu kertas itu diremes-remes, dan dilempar ke Kang In. Kang In langsung kaget dan megang kertas itu.

Sepertinya kertas itu adalah surat, tapi Kang In mikir kertas yang dilempar ke kepalanya itu adalah _'Kelakuan-kurang-ajar-Lee-Hyukjae'._

Kang In udah siap ngepalin tangannya, meskipun bangku Eunhyuk jauh darinya. Mungkin aja tangan Kang In bisa melar kayak Luffy di OnePiece, kan? (ngarep total). Eunhyuk panik, dia langsung pake bahasa isyarat tangan, yang berbunyi _'AMPUN! JANGAN PUKUL GUE! BACA AJA KERTASNYA!'_

Untuk situasi seperti ini, Eunhyuk merasa beruntung dia pernah belajar bahasa isyarat di SD pas ikut Pramuka bareng Xiah Junsu.

Kang In masih -agak- marah. Dibacanya tulisan indah bak tulisan dari shakespear itu (?).

* * *

_Dear, Kang In…_

_Lo tahu kan gue gak bisa dan paling benci belajar?_

_Kalo gak percaya, Tanya sama Xiah Junsu._

_Bisa gak lo ngobrol-ngobrol aja dulu sama Bu Guru itu sampai jam pulang sekolah,_

_Biar kita gak belajar gituu…. Oke? Oke? Okee?_

_Demi kebaikan kita, acara kita, dan HARGA DIRI KITA, Super Junior! ;'D_

_With love,_

_Lee Hyukjae yang imut abis._

_

* * *

_

Setelah ngebaca kertas itu, Kang In jadi bingung mau milih naplok kepala Eunhyuk dulu atau mau muntah duluan liat kalimat terakhir surat itu.

Sementara itu, di tempat Xiah Junsu…

* * *

Xiah Junsu : "HUAAACHIIHH!"

Changmin : "Bujug buset! Hyung! Kalo bersin ditutup, dong! Suaranya menggema pula!"

Xiah Junsu : "Sniff… maaf, ya… kayaknya ada orang yang seenaknya bawa-bawa nama gue…sniff.."

Changmin : "Yakin bukan Eunhyuk-hyung yang bawa-bawa nama Junsu-hyung?"

Xiah Junsu : "Ga' tahu… tapi kayaknya 95% bener, deh….haa…haaaa… HACHHIIMMM!"

Changmin : "GYAAAA! Junsu-hyung jorookk! Jadi kena ke bajuku, kann? Cuciii!"

* * *

Oke, bek to de stori…

Kang In masih nahan amarah (widiihh…). Eunhyuk masih berharap kalo Kang In mau nrimo request-an dia, agar Eunhyuk -dan seluruh murid kelas itu- ga belajar.

Shindong malah geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan dua orang temennya itu.

Rasanya Shindong prihatin liat Kang In ditoel-toel ga jelas sama Bu Guru itu. Tapi, dia juga ngerasa simpati sama Eunhyuk yang saking ga maunya ikut belajar. Shindong sendiri emang males belajar, dan dia berharap bel istirahat segera berdentang.

'_Kalo bel udah bunyi… gue langsung ke kelasnya si Wookie… nagih kotak makanan… kabur ke tempat makan… terus makan siang… terus beli makanan ke kantin… makan lagi… masuk kelas… nungguin bel pulang… pulang… terus makan malem di rumah! Asoyy!' _ batin Shindong.

Setidaknya disini yang paling kalem, bijaksana, dan masih-mendingan-daripada-yang-lainnya adalah Shindong.

Eunhyuk, Shindong, Kang In, hwaiting yaa~

Kita tengok kelas sebelah, yuuukk….

* * *

_Kelas 3-C, Neul Paran High School…_

Di kelas ini, berisi ketiga member Super Junior yang paling baik hati-paling kalem-paling cakep-paling rajin-dan paling NORMAL.

Oke, karena kita tahu disini normal-normal aja, kita skip aja ya…

Ryeowook : "MWOOO? Kok di skip? Ga mauu! Kita juga diceritain, dong, disinii!"

Author : "Ogaahh! Kan kalian mah normal-normal aja! Ya udah gue lewat aja!"

Donghae : "Pilih nyeritain kita disini atau dilempar Siwon dari Gedung Sate!"

Siwon : "Author, aku dah nyiapin mobil buat pergi ke Gedung Sate, lhoo… jadi, pilih mana? CERITA ATO DILEMPAR DARI GEDUNG SATE!"

Author : "Pi…pisss…! Damaii! Cerita! Cerita!"

Donghae sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan sangat-sangat SANGAT serius. Semua orang pasti nyangka dia adalah cucunya mbah Einstein karena dia kelihatan sangat SANGAT jenius.

Tapi… jangan lihat dari tampang luarnya.

Ryeowook penasaran liat Donghae… _'Kok, dia serius banget, sih?'_

Ryeowook akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk nyolek pundak Donghae dan bertanya…

"Donghae-hyung, kamu kelihatan seriuss banget… duarius kali, ya? Kenapa? Emang kamu ngerti semua pelajarannya? Kenapa juga kamu berakting layaknya murid yang JENIUS? Kenapa? Kenapaa?"

Jangan pusing liat pertanyaan Ryeowook yang datengnya keroyokan kayak demo harga BBM turun. Dia memang termasuk orang yang gampang penasaran dan SANGAT suka bertanya.

Dan sekali lagi, janganlah pusing saat ngeliat banyaknya kata SANGAT yang di capslock sama author. Itu Cuma hobi.

"Oh…kenapa yaa…?" Kata Donghae, malah balik nanya.

Ryeowook makin penasaran. Kalau ini OVJ pasti Sule udah nyanyi _'Lama-lama aku mati penasaraan~'._

"….Aku sendiri ga ngerti guru itu ngomong apa, hehehehe." Jawab Donghae.

Ryeowook pasang wajah _yah-kau-tahu-bagaimana._

'_Ternyata, dia cuman merhatiin ke depan, dengan wajah serius dan sangat meyakinkan, tapi dia ternyata TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALII?'_ Jerit Ryeowook dalem hati.

Rasa penasarannya terjawab dengan jawaban yang kurang sesuai.

Mari kita lihat ke bangku depan…

Choi Siwon alias Choi Minho (Ngareepp) sedang memperhatikan guru dengan seksama.

Tapi, jangan salah, ya… dia tipenya beda sama Donghae. Dia SANGAT SANGAT mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh guru itu.

Mungkin, saking mengertinya, Siwon bisa menggantikan guru itu untuk mengajar di depan.

Sekarang, satu-satunya murid yang mengerti akan pelajaran itu sekarang hanyalah Siwon.

Bukan karena IQ murid lainnya kurang atau apa, tapi gara-gara Siwon duduk di bangku depan. Dan dari bangku itu keluar cahaya bagai cahaya lampu Philips dan menyilaukan murid-murid, sehingga mereka gak fokus sama pelajaran.

Terkutuklah kau Choi Siwon! *author dilempar dari Gedung Sate sama Siwon*

Aishh… mata Author perih liat Siwon… kita liat kelas sebelah aja yuk…. *alesann*

* * *

_Kelas 3-D, Neul Paran High School… _

Seperti yang kalian ketahui di chapter 2, disinilah kelas para 'Tuan Muda' yang dianugrahi otak cemerlang belajar. (ajibb)…

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Kim Kibum masuk kelas ini dengan senang hati.

Tunggu… yang seneng mungkin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, karena mereka bisa maen game bareng.

Bagaimana dengan Kibum?

Dia hanya bisa miris melihat mereka berdua main PSP secara sembunyi-sembunyi bersama di bawah meja saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Apalagi mereka juga SMS-an di tengah pelajaran. Dan kebetulan meja mereka bersebelahan.

Aishhh… kenapa ada pair KyuMin disinii?

Oh iya… untuk yang gak tahu, disini Sungmin pake seragam cewek dan nyamar jadi Lee Kyumin..

Dan gara-gara Guru kelas itu naksir Sungmin, DEMI KEBAIKAN dan KESELAMATAN Sungmin…

Kyuhyun ngaku jadi 'pacar'nya Sungmin.

Kubilang demi keselamatan Sungmin! Jadi, untuk para anti yaoi yang sedang baca ini, berhenti melempariku cabai! D:

'_Hiks…kenapa hidupku seperti ini… padahal aku dilahirkan dengan wajah tampan, suara oke, akting bagus, IQ setinggi tiang listrik, udah itu dilengkapi KILLER SMILE lagi! Tapi…tapii… hidupku kesepian beginii….hikss' _Kibum hanya mengeluh dalam hati. Dia merasa sendirian di sekolah segede 78 komplek perumahan ini. *percaya gak 78 komplek perumahan? Kalo gak percaya, abaikan!*

"Anu…kamu tidak apa-apa?" Seorang cewek menegur Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"Eh? A… aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa kurang sehat…" jawab Kibum, dengan akting yang bagus.

"Oh… kalau kamu merasa tidak sehat, lebih baik kamu pergi ke UKS saja, daripada kondisi badanmu memburuk…" Lanjut gadis itu.

Kibum termenung… melihat cewek itu.

Cewek yang baik hati nan manis, yang wajahnya agak-mirip-mirip Yoona SNSD itu tersenyum kearah Kibum. KILLER SMILE!

'_OMG… jurus gue, 'KILLER SMILE' diplagiat! Tapi…tapi… kalo ceweknya cantik gini, sih gapapa, deeng..' _batin Kibum.

Andai cewek itu author… (oke, bagi para readers yang udah mual, sudah disediakan ember di _emergency room_ sebelah sana… *nunjuk kearah monas*)

Eeh! Gue mikir apaan, sih? Bek to de stori!

"Baiklah, sekarang kita belajar SEJARAH!" Seru Pak Guru -Ganjen- itu.

"Eh…anu, pak… Bapak kan guru FISIKA? Kok ngajar Sejarah?" Tanya salah satu murid.

DUKK! DUAKK! BRAKK!

Guru itu langsung melempar kapur kearah murid tadi, sehingga murid itu kena kanker, impotensi, dan gangguan janin. (Itu mah dampak negatif ngerokok, ya?)

"Gak ada INTERUPSI! Sekarang Bapak akan mengajar SEJARAH! " Kata Pak Guru itu.

Guru itu menghampiri meja Sungmin yang -masih- asyik SMS-an sama Kyuhyun.

"Nah…bagaimana sejarahmu, Nona Kyumin?" Tanya Guru itu para Sungmin. Sungmin langsung kaget dan menaruh HP-nya di bawah meja.

"Eh…maksudnya, Pak?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudnya, kamu menceritakan sejarah dan cerita hidupmu, padaku, nona Kyumin…" Jawab Guru itu dengan tatapan super njijihin tingkat 4.

Sungmin cuman ketawa gaje. Dia pikir ini guru satu mau ngelucu, tapi ngelucunya garing kayak kerupuk kulit yang lagi dijemur.

Kyuhyun gak terima *ceilahh* hyung-nya digituin. Dengan berbekal senyum jahat dan uang goban (hoh?), Kyuhyun nyolek bahu guru itu.

"Permisi, Pak?" Guru itu lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Cho Seung Hyun?"

"Bolehkah saya saja yang bercerita tentang Sejarah Kyumin-chagiya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Guru itu terbelalak denger kata 'Chagiya'.

Sungmin wajahnya jadi merah. *OI! Siapa yang numpahin jus tomat di muka Umin?*

Kibum ngakak dalem hati denger kata 'chagiya'.

Seluruh anak kelas pada teriak-teriak, tepuk tangan, niup peluit, bakar petasan, lempar duit recehan dll. (Mau nyawer, yak?)

Oke, yang terakhir bohong.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. _'He's truly my Evil Prince!'_ Batinnya dalem hati.

"Baiklah, kalau KAU BISA. " Kata Guru itu ketus.

"tentu saja AKU BISA!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Bagi yang tahu tentang lagu berjudul 'AKU BISA' , silakan diputar sambil membaca fict ini. Gomawo.

Kelas hening seketika.

"Kyumin berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan terhormat. Dia pacaran denganku. Dia lalu pindah sekolah bareng denganku. Sekelas denganku. Lalu, saat masuk kelas, tiba-tiba ada guru !#$% yang pegang-pegang dia. Guru itu lalu di #$%^% oleh PACARNYA KYUMIN sampai dapet gelar ALMARHUM, dan… sejarah selesai! Kyumin and Seunghyun bahagia SELAMANYA, dan Guru itu BERISTIRAHAT dengan TENANG…"

Semua orang mengo.

Sejarah yang diceritakan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyentuh hati pak Guru dan murid -murid di kelas.

Oh, well… maksudku, benar-benar membuat mereka kaget dan membatu bagaikan Malin Kundang.

"Dan kalau bapak terus bersikap begini pada Kyumin… aku berani jamin Sejarah itu akan BENAR-BENAR terjadi, Pak Guru…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil senyum kemenangan.

Berani jamin Guru itu sedang berpikir _'DIA DAJJAL!'._

Kyuhyun menang! Satu kosong!

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari nasib para Oppa kita yang berusaha keras untuk beradaptasi di habitat…err… maksudnya di tempat barunya ini? Bagaimanakah hari kedua di sekolah tersebut? Apakah Kang In bisa tahan menghadapi Ibu Guru itu? Bagaimanakah dengan Eunhyuk yang sebenernya anggota Pramuka bareng sama Xiah Junsu?

(Junsu: "AUTHOR BABO! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA GUEE!")

Oke. Abaikan masalah Pramuka.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya~

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Aishh… akhirnya tambah gaje!

Masih minim yaoi, hikshiks… cuz kalo di tambahin terlalu banyak yaoi-nya ntar saya dihajar pake 'nunchu' sama 'taekyyon' sama eonnie-eonnie di sebelah saya ini…hiks… *ampun!*

Tapi… aku usahakan KyuMin bakalan ada! KyuMin viva KyuMin jaya! (?)

_**Balesan review:**_

**WhiteCat Shii : Yaoi? Saya coba… meskipun sudah pensiun dari jabatan fujoshi … hehehe… makasih, ya review-nya ^^**

**Fedeoya Kimchi : Iyups… pas udah di publish aku baru nyadar… hiks… mian banget ya, atas kesalahan ini… TT^TT Makasih ya udah ngingetin saya… Gomawo! Fict ini mungkin bakal jadi 5 chapter atau lebih, tapi pasti apdet-nya lelet soalnya jarang punya waktu buat bikin fict lagi… TT^TT**

**YuyaLoveSungmin: Wah, bener juga, sih… Umin bisa nyusup dengan mudahnya… hahaha! *kena gampar Umin* Makasih sudah menyetujui adanya KyuMin, hehehe… jujur aja, yang bikinnya aja gak nyadar ada KyuMin-nya… (?) Makasih, eonnie~ :D **

**Cho Seo Ryun: Gomawo~ ^^ Salam kenal juga, Hyemin imnida! Hehehe… aku cuman lagi iseng-iseng masukkin Okky jelly, dan aku baru sadar kalo sekarang Okky Jelly gak ada promosi berhadiah lagi… hiks… kasian Yesung! Hahaha… Umm… Soal Yaoi… gimana ya? Ada sih pasti bakalan ada yaoi-nya, tapi gak banyak TT^TT aku bukan fujoshi lagi, sih… Aniwei, makasih banyak, eonnie~ :D**

**Rhie Chan Aoi Sora: Makasih banyak eonnie~ ^^ Iya, nih… Kyuhyunnie banyak yang minjem namanya. Gimana? Berminat buka rental nama, Kyu? *xixixi***

**4kaineko: Makasih banyak~ :D Yaah… para chara berkaki empat memegang peran figuran yang cukup penting disini. (figuran penting?) Hahahaha… **

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa: Idungnya panjang? Hiks… aku sih pendek alias pesek… TT^TT Hankyung, boleh minjem idungmu? (Hankyung: Oh…tidak bissa….) Ngakak sambil meluk Kyu? Jangann! Ntar dikeroyokin Sungmin! (Sungmin: Gue gak anarkis kayak LO, author babo!) Sip... akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya… :'))**

Weeeii~ Makasih banyak atas semua review-nya ya…! :D

Berkat review-review ini, aku jadi makin semangat!

Ya… cukup semangat sampai aku menarik-narik headset sampai patah. Serius! *nunjukkin headset yang lagi diamputasi*

Banyak yang nge-request KyuMin-nya dibanyakin, ya? Weleh… KyuMin favorit, nih! *suit suit*

Tapi… kalo ini fict jadi kepenuhan yaoi, disebelah udah ada eonnie-ku yang senantiasa mengawasi sambil megang samurai. *hiii*

Ya. Dia selalu mengawasi dongsaeng tercintanya agar tidak kambuh menjadi fujoshi akut seperti dulu. Meskipun aku masih 'agak' fujoshi. Hehehe… mohon dimaklum, ya…

Eniwei, makasih berat bagi yang udah baca fict ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan gelar. (Hoh? Itu mah kalo di surat undangan, kan?)

I'll keep write these #$$%^#&^^$*& idea! (simbol-simbol ini bisa diartikan menjadi apapun sesuai imajinasi para reader).

_**Mind to review?**_


	4. Kumpulkumpul

BE AN 'USUAL' STUDENT!

Summary : Anggota Super Junior ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Dan blablabla.. (author disumpel sol sepatunya Eunhyuk)

Disclaimer : Seluruh manusia pasti punya Yang Maha Kuasa, termasuk SJ member! Tapi, inget ya, fict ini punya Hyemin~ :D

Rate : T boleh, mau M juga boleh. (lho?) Apa aja boleh! :DD

Terusan dari chapter 3…yaitu chapter 4! :DD

Yak. Disini makin gaje. Aneh. Dan OOC. Dan entah mengapa ada KyuMin dikit. Dikit, yak…dikit! Buat yang anti yaoi, tnang aja… n buat yang mpengen KyuMin lbih banyak… ntar saya bikin fict KyuMin deh… udah dapet izin dari eonnie saya, sih… ehehehe

Nah… kita langsung aja, ya! Lebih cepat lebih baik! Coblos kandidat nomer… (nah lho? Jadi kampanye?)

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : KUMPUL KUMPUL…

_Neul Paran High School,_

Para Oppa kita kayaknya udah nggak tahan lagi. Mereka udah dikit-dikit liat jam. Dikit-dikit liat ke hape (buat liat jam juga), dan dikit-dikit lirik-lirik ke murid cewek dikelas kalo ada yang lumayan cakep. (heh! Kalo llirik" terus, author bikin 'Poor ending' buat kalian!)

Ya. Mereka lirik-lirik kearah jam bukan karena mereka naksir jam, ya. Mereka cuman gak sabar buat nunggu waktu istirahat.

Sampai akhirnya waktu bel istirahat tinggal 10 detik lagi…

'Yeaaah! The world is minee!' Batin Shindong sambil nge-rap lagu Don't don di 10 detik menjelang bel. Kayaknya dia udah gak tahan pengen makan dari kotak makanannya Farah Ryeowook Quinn.

'Ayolahh… siapa sih yang piket buat mencet bel? Bakal gue sogok, ah biar lebih cepet mencet belnya!' Batin Kang In di detik ke 9… Tuh Ibu Guru dah senyum-senyum sambil ngaca di HP-nya.. idiih..

'Nih bel mampir ke Prancis dulu apa, ya? Sumfeh lama amett! Gue ga tahan pengen ngacaa…' batin Heechul di detik ke 8.

'Imlek berapa hari lagi, ya? Ah, iya, ya… udah kelewat.. gue lupa..' nah, yang ini sih pasti Hankyung. Di detik ke 7 menjelang bel.

'Pengen beli Okky Jelly Drink lagii… eh, Ale-ale aja, ah…' batin Yesung di detik ke 6 menjelang bel. Dia masih kepikiran tentang gosok-gosok berhadiah kayaknya.

'Kotak makanan dititipin di Ruangannya Yunho… siip… tinggal makan deh…' batin Ryeowook di detik ke 5 menjelang bel. Sebenernya, author lumayan khawatir kalo kotak makanan itu ada di Yunho. Siapa tahu sekarang udah ada di dalem perut Yunho tuh… (?)

'Kira-kira ntar ada ikan goreng gak ya buat makan siang? Kalo ada… si Donghae pasti frustasi… sesama-nya mau dimakan… hahahahah!' batin Eunhyuk dengan tawa nista di detik ke 4 menjelang bel.

'Tahu gini gue mau bawa piso, deh. Ga tahan gue liat-liat Sungmin ditoel-toel guru gaje gitu. Pengen gue cincang tuh guru!' batin Kyuhyun tanpa rasa kasian sambil mengimajinasikan seseorang mirip Kyuhyun menjadi Roronoa Zoro di OnePiece dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Guru gaje itu. Di detik ke 3 menjelang bel.

'Aku seneng sekelas sama Kyu… hehe… Saranghae Kyu… Tapi… aku lebih seneng pake baju cowok! Dasar Yunho #$%$^#&*!' batin Sungmin di detik ke 2… dengan tangan geregetan pengen nabok wajah Yunho.

Dan satu detik menjelang bel…

Seorang Kim Kibum dengan mata ngantuk mulai tidur… mulutnya mangap… badan udah condong ke belakang dan…

TENG TONG TENG TONG….

BRUKK!

…langsung jatuh ke belakang kursi begitu mendengar bel berbunyi…

'SHITT! Lagi enak-enak tidur!' batin Kibum. Harusnya kamu bersyukur, nak! Siwon aja langsung nyari arah kiblat dan sujud syukur pas denger bel bunyi.

*Siwon : AAAHH! AIBB! AIBB! AUTHOR BABO! JANGAN DIBUKA AIB GUEE!

*Author: Ooh… oke… oke… asal nanti lu jadi penghulu pernikahan gue sama Eunhyukkie oke? -ngarep setinggi langit-langit kamar-

*Eunhyuk: WTF?

Saat semua oppa-oppa kita lagi ngibarin bendera Korea tanda kemenangan dan nyanyi Victory Korea, secara bersamaan ada SMS masuk ke hp-hp mereka.

'…dari Yunho?' batin semuanya saat melihat ke layar hp mereka.

Berikut isi SMS dari Jung Yunho sang leader TVXQ…

_Annyeong, hyung semuanya! :DD_

_Nah, sekarang kan udah bel, jadi… ada yang mau aku bicarain di ruanganku._

_Semuanya pada kesini ya… penting lhoo! _

_With love,_

_Ujang Yunho Nu Kasep Tea… 3 (Nak Yunho yang Cakep)_

Semuanya melongo, meskipun tidak dalam satu ruangan.

Apakah ini bahasa yang digunakan oleh seorang Kepala Sekolah (Sementara) seperti Yunho? Gak kebalik sama gaya ngomongnya Heechul pas jadi Jessica?

Semuanya jadi nggak percaya kalau pembicaraan itu benar-benar 'penting'. Tapi… daripada gaji dipotong sama Pak Sooman, (mwo?) mendingan mereka cepet" ke ruangan Yunho dah…

* * *

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah Sementara, (Ruangan Yunho nu Kasep tea)_

Para oppa-oppa kita dari kelas A,B, dan C sudah berkumpul. Sementara itu, anak kelas D, (Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum) belum pada dateng. Yunho udah pasang wajah sok-wibawa-nya.

"Yunho, emang apa yang mau dibicarain?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh? Nggak kok… alesan aku ngajak kesini karena…" potong Yunho untuk mendramatisir keadaan..

"Karena di ruangan ini ada KARPET nya jadi kita bisa duduk LESEHAN sambil makan bekal makan siang disinii!" Lanjut Yunho diiringi lagu Happiness. (?) Ryeowook yang sekongkol sama Yunho langsung nyiapin karpet di lantai dan naro bekel makan siang. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Dasar SARAP!" Cibir Kang In. "Masa nyuruh kita kesini cuman buat 'PIKNIK' di lantai sambil lesehan!" lanjutnya lagi. Kang In lalu liat anak-anak udah siap-siap nyomot ikan goreng di kotak bekel, semuanya kecuali Donghae yang meratapi nasib sesama-nya sambil mojok bareng tuyul di deket lemari. (cup cup..) Ngeliat anak-anak yang udah pada kelaperan mau 'memangsa' sang ikan goreng, Kang In jadi terlena dan akhirnya ikut nimbrung juga.

"Eh… kayaknya enak… gue ikut ahh…" teriaknya.

"Yeee… padahal tadi ngomel-ngomel… kalo laper ikut juga tohh…" Kata Shindong.

"Aishh! Bawel! Pokoknya, Shindong-hyung sama Kang In-hyung jangan makan banyak-banyak! Sisakan buatku, aku butuh nutrisi ekstra!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya kau juga bawel, Eunhyuk? Minggirlah! _Ladies first_!" Teriak Heechul sambil mendorong Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Kau Ladies? Kalo hyung ladies kenapa kemaren masuk toilet cowok?" Tanya Yesung.

"SETOOOOP! KOK JADI RICUH KAYAK GINI, SIH? JANGAN ADA YANG NYOMOT DULU! KITA TUNGGU YANG BELUM DATEEEENG!" Teriak Ryeowook. Semuanya mengo. Yaah… siapa yang gak ilfil liat orang-orang ini berebut makan siang layaknya berebut tiket Super Show.

"Oh… oh iya, ya… Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum belum dateng…" Kata Leeteuk.

"Yah… mungkin ada masalah… jadi kita tunggu dulu aja…" Kata Yunho sambil ngunyah bekel makan siangnya.

"Woi! Katanya tungguin mereka dulu, tapi lo kok makan duluan, sih? Ryeowook! Itu kan makanan buatan lo, marahin dong! Jangan kita aja! " Eunhyuk langsung protes. Keliatan banget dia marah-marah karena terlalu laper.

"Bukan, kok! Ini bekel gue buatannya Jaejoong! Jadi, ya terserah gue lah mau makan kapan…" kata Yunho sambil memasukkan satu sendok nasi lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Buatannya Jaejoong? Wah… gue mau liat doong…" kata Yesung. Semuanya lalu ngerumunin kotak makan Yunho yang berbentuk Spongebob Squarepants.

Terlihat disana tumpukan nasi yang dibentuk lope (hati), sosis yang dibentuk gurita, nugget alphabet, wortel yang dibentuk bunga, dan telor ceplok yang ditengahnya dikasih mata dan mulut dari saos tomat.

Jangan lupa, kotak makan berbentuk SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS dan sendok PATRICK.

Otomatis semuanya mengo. Yunho cengar-cengir.

'_Ini bekel makan siang buat anak TK ya?'_ batin oppa-oppa kita ini.

"Udah deh… bentar lagi juga Kyuhyun , Sungmin, dan Kibum dateng. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Kata Hankyung. Semuanya ngangguk dan duduk bersila di karpet mengelilingi kotak makan. Dengan posisi seperti ini, tinggal tidurkan Donghae ditengah-tengah, dan Siwon akan memimpin doa. Tahlilan dimulai!

*Donghae: WOI AUTHOR! EMANGNYA INI TAHLILAN BUAT KEMATIAN GUE?

*Siwon: Kalo gue mimpin doa tahlilan dapet duit berapa, ya?

*Author: Donghae, Bukan gue yang bilang, ya… lo yang bilang sendiri kalo itu tahlilan buat lo.. hehe.. Siwon, kira-kira limarebu lah…

*Siwon: … murah amat? Kan yang mimpin cakep, tambahin dong!

*Author: Lo kan udah jadi Milyuner, Siwon! Gak perlu banyak-banyak! Hemat beb... hemat! -promosi iklan-

* * *

Satu menit telah berlalu… tapi, terasa sangat lama bagi mereka. Satu menit itu bagaikan awal Belanda masuk ke Indonesia sampai Proklamasi Kemerdekaan RI diucapkan. (?)

Lalu, masuklah seorang namja dari pintu… (ya iyalah, emangnya dari tembok?)

"Annyeong… COWOK CAKEP masuuukk!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan efek bunga-bunga pink bertebaran.

"CHO KYUHYUN! LAMA AMAT LO! KITA DAH KELAPERAN TAUUK!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil lari kearah Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh Kang In dan Shindong yang sependapat dengannya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk jadi sensi banget kalo soal makanan. Jangan-jangan lagi datang bulan?

*Eunhyuk: DASAR AUTHOR SARAP!

Eunhyuk pun berlari dan ingin menubruk Kyuhyun, menindihnya, dan akhirnya melancarkan serangan Smack Down padanya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun terlalu 'pintar' dan menghindar 2 cm dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyebabkan Eunhyuk jadi nubruk lantai dengan posisi tengkurep.

"WAAA! AWAS EUNHYUK! JANGAN TENGKUREP DISITUU!" teriak Kang In yang lagi lompat slow motion a-la matrix untuk nubruk Kyuhyun. Tapi, karena Eunhyuk tengkurep disitu, akhirnya Kang In nindih badan Eunhyuk.

BRUUK!

"ASTAGANAGALYLACHATAA!" Teriak Eunhyuk saat badannya tertindih Kang In.

"Waduh! Sorry, Hyukkie!" Kata Kang In. Saat Kang In mau berdiri, Shindong malah nubruk -lagi- dari belakang…

BRAAAKKKK!

…dan menimpa badan Kang In yang lagi nimpa Eunhyuk…

"WADAOOOO! SAKIITT! MINGGIR, KING KONG! GORILLA!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Secara, dia ketimpa dua orang yang masuk 'kelas berat'.

"Aishh.. Mian… mian… ga sengaja…" Kata Shindong sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun cuman cekikikan.

"Ya ampuun… kalian inii…. Nyadar gak sih, kalo Eunhyuk badannya kerempeng? Kalo nanti badannya jadi tipis alias FLAT gara-gara ketimpa badan kalian yang FAT gimana coba? Emaknya bisa marah ke gue tauk!" Teriak Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba, Agnes Monica langsung dateng sambil bawa Chitato.

"LIFE IS NEVER FLAT!" Seru Agnes Monica sambil nge-dance kayak di iklan Chitato.

PLONG! Agnes Monica pun hilang setelah mengatakan kalimat iklan tadi. Semuanya cengo. Kecuali Yunho yang lagi gigit nugget alphabet dan Yesung yang lagi nyomot telor ceplok Yunho. (-_-)"

Kibum pun masuk dan langsung nimbrung buat siap-siap makan.

"Kyuhyun, Kibum… kalian darimana aja, sih? Kok lama? Sungmin kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Ooh…tadi Kibum jatuh dari kursi, terus kepalanya benjol, jadi kita bawa dulu ke UKS. Kalo Minnie, bentar lagi juga nyampe. Dia lagi bawa salep buat jaga-jaga kalo kepalanya Kibum sakit lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Lalu, seseorang berambut panjang membuka pintu sambil bawa salep.

"Annyeong! Maaf telat! Nih, Kibummie… salepnya! Hati-hati, ya!" Katanya.

Semua orang diruangan itu (kecuali Kyuhyun, Yunho, dan Kibum) langsung kaget ngeliat sosok yeojya berambut panjang sepinggang, badan yang mungil, kulit yang putih, dan juga muka manis yang membuat semua namja terbelalak karena pesonanya…

"YE….YEOPPOOOOO!"

Semuanya teriak-teriak gaje sambil melihat penampakan (?) yeojya itu dari dekat.

"Sunny? Sunny SNSD?" teriak Leeteuk.

"Ini mah Jessica! Jessica Iskandar!" teriak Heechul.

"Shireen Sungkar? FITRI?" Teriak Siwon yang entah kenapa jadi inget sama sinetron Cinta Fitri. (?)

"Nikita Willy? Amiraa?" Teriak Donghae yang entah kenapa inget sama sinetron Putri Yang Ditukar.

"MANOHARAA! SUPERGIRL!" Teriak Yesung dan anak-anak lain.

Para pembaca sekalian, dari kejadian ini ketahuanlah hobi mereka, yakni nonton sinetron dari SCTV, RCTI, Indosiar, sama MNCTV. *author digebukin rame-rame*

Sungmin sweatdrop. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Cieee… Kyuhyun… baru aja sehari sekolah dah dapet cewek baruu… PRIKITIIWW…" teriak Yesung gaje sambil cekikikan ala Sule.

PLAKK!

Pipi Yesung ditabok Sule yang kebetulan lewat.

"Menurut buku TATANG SUTARMA, memplagiat kata-kata favorit saya, terutama PRIKITIW adalah TINDAK PIDANA! Ohh… anda tidak bissa memplagiat kata-kata saya!" teriak Sule gaje.

Sule lalu menghilang. Yesung pun masih melongo sambil memegang pipinya.

* * *

"Dasar author gila… bikin fict bertabur bintang gini… Tadi Agnes Monica, terus Jessica Iskandar, Shireen Sungkar, Nikita Willy, Manohara… sekarang, Sule? Sarap!" Teriak Kang In. Semuanya angguk-angguk.

Sementara mereka angguk-angguk, datanglah Project Pop sambil nyanyi.

"Guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk guk… leng geleng geleng muka lu kayak celeng !"

"AAAAAAGHH! DASAR AUTHOR GILAAA!" Teriak Leeteuk sambil mendorong Project Pop keluar ruangan Yunho.

Yaah… bukankah kalian sudah diperingatkan di awal cerita kalau cerita ini OOC dan GAJE?

Jangan salahkan author! :DD -author kabur sebelum direbus rame-rame-

* * *

"Kalian gak nyadar? Ini SUNGMIN! MINNIE! OUR KING OF AEGYO, tahu!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara yang didramatisir.

DENG. DENG. DENG. Suasana hening seketika…

"MWOOOOOOO? SUNGMIN?" Teriak mereka semua dengan tatapan takjub. Sungmin tersipu malu. Kyuhyun ngangguk-ngangguk.

*Kyuhyun: woi, author! Awas lo ya kalo lo muter lagu angguk-angguk lagi!

*Author: piss! Ga lagi-lagi! *ngangguk-ngangguk*

"Gila… cakep banget…. Sumpah cantik!" Kata Eunhyuk dan Hankyung.

"Cantikan juga gue…" kata Heechul sirik.

"Yaah… mau gimana lagi… biar gak ketahuan… ini idenya Yunho…" kata Sungmin sambil lempar tatapan pedang ke Yunho. Yunho yang lagi makan langsung keselek. "Ohokk! Ohok!"

"Udah, udaah! Karena sekarang semuanya udah kumpul, kita makan, yuk!" Seru Ryeowook sambil nyiapin kotak makan. Semuanya langsung siap di posisi dengan piring kosong di masing-masing tangan. Akhirnya, mereka makan dengan tenang. Meskipun terjadi konflik antara Shindong-Kang In-dan Eunhyuk yang minta porsi tambahan.

Donghae masih ragu-ragu buat makan ikan goreng, tapi karena laper dan emang ikan gorengnya wangi banget, Donghae pun melahap ikan gorengnya itu sambil nahan nangis. (lebayy!)

"Nah… hyung… besok pasti bakal lebih rame! Besok pelajaran Seni Musik dan Olahraga!" Kata Yunho.

"Lho? Kok besok? Ini kan baru istirahat, bakal dilanjutin lagi, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kata Author bakal di-skip. Jadi sesudah istirahat bakal langsung hari berikutnya!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kok gitu, sih?" Semuanya protes.

"Yah… manakutahu…" Jawab Ryeowook.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita langsung pulang? Yeeeii!" Teriak Yesung kegirangan.

"Yak! Kalau begitu… SAMPAI CHAPTER DEPAN! URI NEUN SUPER JUNI-OR!" Teriak semua personil Super Junior.

"…gue dilupain… hiks… Sampai jumpa dari YUNHO TVXQ NU KASEP TEA!" Lanjut Yunho.

**CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER… ^^**

* * *

Aaaaahh…. Mulai deh gaje, OOC, dan… ##$%^%&^$#!

Aku kehabisan ide buat penutupnya, jadi maaf kalo dibagian akhir chapter ini agak ngawur dan gaje… hiks… TT_TT

Nah, di chapter berikutnya, seperti yang dikatakan Yunho, giliran pelajaran Seni Musik dan Olahraga! :D

Dan buat KyuMin, saya gak bisa banyakin disini… hikshikshiks… tapi, di chapter selanjutnya saya usahain!

Buat para pembaca, jadi di chapter ini gak sampai pulang sekolah ceritanya, maaf ya… saya bener" keabisan ide buat chapter ini… TT_TT

Oh, iya! Author juga mau bikin FF KyuMin, kok! RnR yaa… :D

_**Mind to Review?**_


	5. Hari Kedua yang super duper! :D1

BE AN 'USUAL' STUDENT!

Summary : Anggota Super Junior ditantang untuk menjadi 'MURID SEKOLAH YANG BIASA-BIASA AJA' selama 3 hari. Apakah berjalan lancar dan sukses? Warning! OOC! Rada-rada! Gaje! Dan blablabla.. (author dilempar piring terbang sama Ryeowook)

Disclaimer : Seluruh manusia pasti punya Yang Maha Kuasa, termasuk SJ member! Tapi, inget ya, fict ini punya Hyemin~ :D

Rate : T boleh, mau M juga boleh. (lho?) Apa aja boleh! :DD

**MUST READ DULU CUAP-CUAP PEMBUKA AUTHOR NYA OKEH? :3**

Lanjutan dari chapter 4, chapter 5! Yeei…. *tabur bunga nyalain kembang api bakar petasan lempar permen alungkeun beras kuning* -Mau nyawer.

Di cerita ini, jangan kaget kalo banyak unsur-unsur cerita Sponsbob… hehehe… maklum, author fans setianya Sponsbob, (Tetep ELF kok!)

Nah lho nah lhoo… disini author masukin para OC (out character) yang berupa temen" author… hehehe… mereka jadi pemain yang lumayan penting, yaitu pemain yang membuktikan bahwa para Oppa-oppa kita itu akan mendapatkan PERSAHABATAN yang suangaaad indah selama bersekolah disono… -nunjuk arah gatau kemana-

Makasiih banget buat para readers yang ngasih saran+kritik… _ Aku akan menuangkan ide" dan gagasan" anehku ini dengan lebih baik (?)

Nah… silahkan menikmati…

* * *

CHAPTER 5 : HARI KEDUA… YANG SUPER… DUPER! :D (part 1)

_Asrama Super Junior, pukul 06.00 WFBA (Waktu Fanfict Buatan Author)_

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas melihat para dongsaeng-nya yang masih pada berlibur di pulau kapuk dengan oasis kecil dibantal. Mereka semua tergeletak (?) di lantai ruang tengah. Maklum, kemaren malem mereka ngerumpi a-la ahjumma arisan diruang tengah sambil ngobrolin kejadian disekolah. Mulai dari Kibum jatuh secara gak elit dari kursi, dan masalah Siwon sujud syukur kearah kiblat waktu bel berdentang.

Oke, author gak bakal ngebahas aib kedua orang itu disini. SiBum udah ngancem author pake tentara badak kalo author ngebahas aib mereka itu.

Bek tu de stori…

Dari ke13 member suju yang (katanya) pada rajin itu, hanya Leeteuk yang udah bangun dengan sempurna.

Garis bawahi dan tebalkan. **HANYA LEETEUK**.

"Hih… Dasar kebo! Udah jam segini pada belum bangun… Sejak kapan leader Super Junior jadi gembala Kebo?" Leeteuk ngeluh. Jangan banyak ngeluh mas, ntar cepet tua.

Leeteuk lalu pergi ke dapur. Dilihatnya tumpukan cucian yang udah numpuk setinggi Gunung Semeru. (?) Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas -lagi-, dan mengambil ember gede dari dalem kulkas.

*Author: Buat apaan ember dikulkas?

*Leeteuk: Buat keadaan darurat…

*Author: Ha? Terserah deh…

Diisinya ember itu dengan air. Dibawanya ember berisi air itu dengan sepenuh hati ke ruang tengah. Diangkatnya ember itu ke atas para dongsaengnya, dan…

**BYURRR!**

"WAAAA! KEBAKARAAAN!"

"EMAAAAKK! TSUNAMIIII!"

"BUNDAAAAA! BANJIIIRRRR!"

"LONGSOOOOORRRRR!"

"PAPIIIIHH! ADA MADONNA (?)!"

"FLU BABIII! FLU BURUUNG! FLU BADAAAK!"

"ZZzzzzZZZzzz…." - Perhatian: NGOROK nya Donghae.

Ya, itu teriakan dari para Oppa kita. Secara, lagi berlibur di pulau kapuk lengkap dengan oasis, eh tahu-tahu ada Taylor Swift…. Eh, maksudnya air seember.

*Taylor: HEH! Author Sableng! Pake bawa-bawa gue segala…

*Author: Waaaa! Ada Taylor Swift! Minta tanda tangan, dong! -bawa pulpen sama kertas-

*Taylor: Oh? Boleh… -nandatanganin kertas itu-

"LEETEUK-HYUNG! Kejam amat… aku kan lagi mimpi jalan-jalan ama Kareena Kapoor… " Kang In ngelap mukanya dengan baju. Btw, Kang In emang naksir sama Kareena Kapoor, salah satu pemeran film Kuchi kuchi hota hai bareng Sharukhan. (Kata Siapa?)

"APA? KAREENA KAPOOR? LIAT JAM BERAPA, NIH!" Kata Leeteuk sambil nunjuk jam dengan sarkastik.

Jam tersebut langsung kaget ditunjuk-tunjuk sama Leeteuk, dan akhirnya jam tersebut pingsan karena shock. (?)

"Ya… hyung… tapi, gak perlu pake siram air begini dong…" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Terus, mau disiram pake apa? Kecap?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Disiram duit aja… recehan juga boleh… apalagi kalo uangnya kertas warna pink gambar Soekarno-Hatta… wuih… mantep!" Lanjut Eunhyuk sambil ngangkat jempol kaki(?).

BRAK. Wajah Eunhyuk udah kepasang helm model 2011… yaitu EMBER.

"Dasar otak dompet! Duit aja yang dipikirin… Cepet pada mandi sana!" Teriak Leeteuk. Semua member pada ngangguk dan ngesot(?) ke kamar mandi.

Oh… ternyata tidak semuanya. Sungmin dan Donghae masih _stand by_ di pulau kapuk-nya.

"Ya ampuun… ini anak…." Leeteuk mulai frustasi.

"SHINDONG! ISI EMBER ITU PAKE AIR, SEKARAAANG!" Teriak Leeteuk layaknya Sersan di Medan Perang (?).

Shindong pun nurut. Dia isi ember itu dengan air dan diberikannya pada hyung-nya yang lagi frustasi itu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, hyung…" Kata Shindong pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk lalu mengangkat ember itu keatas Sungmin dan Donghae, lalu….

**BYURRRRRRRR….!**

Yeeeiii…. Ada hujan lokal! :DD

"WUAAA!" Sungmin langsung bangun dan joget Bonamana (?). Melihat tatapan Leeteuk yang setajam Silet. (author menirukan gaya bicara Fenny Rose), Sungmin lalu ngangguk dan ikut ngesot ke kamar mandi.

Nah… bagaimana dengan Donghae? Dia masih terlelap bagaikan putri tidur dilantai. Kalo ada drama musikal Sleeping Beauty, pasti Donghae diajakin main dan berperan sebagai pohon (ga nyambung!).

"Ini anak gak bangun-bangun… ampuuun dah… udah disiram dua kali masih aja mati suri…" Leeteuk garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hyung, kalo bangunin Donghae pake air gak akan mempan, dia kan habitatnya di laut, ya pasti kalo tidur juga di air… udah biasa, kan?" Kata Eunhyuk yang tahu-tahu nongol dari pintu kamar mandi. Eunhyuk, cepatlah sembunyi, author gak mau kamu dilempar ke kawah Merapi sama fans-fansnya Donghae!

"Donghae… Ryeowook lagi potong-potong IKAN tuh… buat bikin pepes…" Kata Eunhyuk bisik-bisik ke telilnga Donghae yang lagi asik main sama miki mos di mimpinya.

GLEP! Donghae bangun dan langsung lari ke dapur. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Semua saksi mata di tempat kejadian perkara hanya mengo.

* * *

_1 jam kemudian, Ruang tengah Asrama Super Junior…_

Para Oppa-oppa kita ini udah mandi. Rapih. Wangi. Tinggal pake parfum dan siap ke kondangan(?). Mereka mau ngebahas jadwal yang 5 menit lalu dikasihin ama Yunho (sang Kepsek sementara). Tumben Yunho baik hati. Dia bahkan naik sepeda dengan ngos-ngosan ke asrama Suju. Apalagi, dijalan dia dikejar-kejar Cassiopeia, jadi terpaksa Yunho menggayuh sepedanya secepat motor Valentino Rossi. Yunho… sungguh baik hatinya kamu!

Tapi, belakangan mereka tahu kalau Yunho disogok duit dulu sama Pak Sooman.

Yaah… ternyata Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Leeteuk punya temen baru di KOMUNITAS PECINTA DUIT (KPD).

Bek tu de stori…

"Nah… jadi, jadwal hari ini disekolah tuh SENI MUSIK dan OLAHRAGA." Leeteuk membaca jadwal itu.

"Dan untuk hari ini, kelas A-B dan kelas C-D akan digabung." Sambung Leeteuk.

"YEEEEEEIIIII!"

Semuanya ngelirik kearah suara teriakan bahagia itu. Siapakah yang teriak?

Wah… ternyata Kibum yang teriak sambil ngangkat tangannya. Sekarang dia lagi joget 'U'.

"Kok seneng banget, Kibummie?" Tanya Heechul sambil membelai-belai (ceilah) punggung Heebum.

"Aku kesepian di kelas, meskipun ada DUA ORANG itu, tapi mereka selalu NYUEKIN aku. Kalau digabungin ama kelas C, berarti aku bakalan ada temen, Siwon-hyung, Donghae-hyung, dan Ryeowook! MERDEKAAAA!" Teriak Kibum sambil joget Don't Don. Bukannya lebay, ya… tapi kan kalian tahu sendiri kalo Kibum sebatang kara di kelas D. Meskipun ada KyuMin disitu, tapi mereka malah asik SMS-an. Mentang-mentang lagi gratisan 1000 SMS…

"O…oke deh… kalo gitu… sekarang aku bacain jadwalnya" Lanjut Leeteuk.

**KELAS A-B : PELAJARAN PERTAMA: OLAHRAGA**

** PELAJARAN KEDUA : SENI MUSIK**

**KELAS C-D : PELAJARAN PERTAMA: SENI MUSIK**

** PELAJARAN KEDUA : OLAHRAGA**

Kang In udah senyum-senyum liat tulisan 'Olahraga'. Yaah… dia kan memang jago olahraga. Semua olahraga dia bisa. Kecuali BELAJAR. Sementara Kang In senyum-senyum, Eunhyuk jadi inget trauma masa lalu. Dia kan pernah mutusin senar gitar punya guru seni musiknya dulu. Tapi, karena hal itu gak nyambung sama fict ini, gak akan dibahas. *author menghilang ditelen bumi*

"Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat! Hwaiting!" Teriak Leeteuk. "HWAITIING!" Semua member lalu bawa tas masing-masing, pake sepatu, dan pergi kearah pintu. Sampai di pintu, mereka semua mengo. Perasaan ada yang lupaaaa gitu.

"Tu…tunggu… perasaan ada yang lupa, deh." Kata Ryeowook.

"Um… kita udah sarapan belum?" Tanya Shindong.

Semuanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Heechul menatap Hankyung. Hankyung jadi deg-degan. Terdengar sebuah lagu dari dalam hati Hankyung…

'_Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu….'_

Heup ah! Makin ngaco nih… Bang Semash, ntar aja ya nyanyi-na… Teukie Ahjussi udah melotot nih (?).

"KITA BELOM SARAPAAAN!" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Lalu mereka berhambur masuk ke dalam asrama dan langsung ambil posisi di meja makan. "Huh… apa boleh buat, Wookie yang kemaren masak, sekarang biar aku aja deh." Kata Hankyung sambil pake celemek.

"Biar aku bantu, Hankyung. Pasti kamu repot, apalagi harus cepet-cepet, ntar telat…" Kata Heechul sambil menyiapkan telur, nasi, dan bahan-bahan lain.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum, "Gomawo, Heechul…" Dan mereka langsung masak secepat kilat, karena waktu gerbang sekolah ditutup tinggal 30 menit lagi.

* * *

_Gerbang Sekolah Neul Paran High School, pukul 07.30_

"PAAAK! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU PINTUNYAA!" Teriak ke-13 orang tersebut saat melihat pak Satpam udah mau nutup gerbang. Satpam bertopi itu hanya tersenyum, dan dengan sengaja menutup pintu gerbang… saat sebelah kaki Yesung udah masuk.

Alhasil, dengan sangat elit sebelah kaki Yesung kejepit gerbang.

"WADAAOOO! SATPAM SIALAANN!" Teriak Yesung sekenceng-kencengnya dan ngusapin kakinya. Pak Satpam langsung melotot.

"SIAPA YANG SIALAN, HAH?" Teriak pak Satpam yang kumisnya bagai Mario bros itu.

"Eh… GERBANGnya pak! Gerbangnya yang sialan, pak!" Jawab Yesung sambil cengar-cengir. Terlihat dari jauh Bang Yunho nu Kasep Tea (widiih) tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Lho? Kenapa pak Satpam? Kok ribut, sih?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mereka semua maksa masuk, kan udah telat, Pak Kepsek… makanya saya tutup, eh mereka malah nyolot." Jawab Pak Satpam.

'_Orang kaki gue kejepit gerbang… ya ealah nyolot, satpam kumis sialan!' _umpat Yesung dalem hati.

"Pak satpam, eh… maksud saya Changmin, saengku yang tercinta yang paling baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung dan rajin ibadah plus rajin beramal (?), tempuh jalan damai aja, yak!" Kata Yunho sambil nyelipin duit limapuluhrebuan yang berjumlah 4 lembar ke tangan pak satpam… eh… maksudnya… CHANGMIN.

Semua member Suju melongo. Kok Yunho manggil satpam Mario bros itu CHANGMIN?

"Cih… Hyung tau aja gue lemah sama apa…" Kata Pak Satpam Mario bros itu sambil ngebuka topi dan kumis palsunya… tunggu! Itu kumis palsu? Untung Yesung belom bales dendam, soalnya Yesung tadinya pengen nyabut kumis Satpam itu satu persatu.

Dan yang terlihat di depan ke-13 cowok cakep bin gaje itu adalah…

MAX/SHIM/CHOIKANG CHANGMIN! *tabur bunga bakar petasan lempar beras kuning panggil ondel-ondel(?)*

"HAHHH? CHANGMIN? KEMANA TUH SI SATPAM MARIO BROS?" Teriak semua-nya. SEMUANYA kecuali YESUNG.

Mengapa kecuali Yesung?

Soalnya Yesung udah ngedeketin Changmin dan jinjit biar tingginya sama kayak Changmin, udah itu dia megang kerah baju Changmin dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"OOH… BAGUS, SATPAM KUMIS CHANGMIN! LO BERANI NGEBENTAK-BENTAK GUE, GUE HYUNG LO! DAN ELO JUGA NGEJEPIT KAKI GUE PAKE GERBANG! BERANI AMAT LO!" Bentak Yesung. Wuah… tumben dia marah… biasanya cuman mengo sambil gosok-gosok Okky Jelly Drink!

"Mi…mianhae, hyung… kan tadi dalam rangka PENYAMARAN sebagai SATPAM… hehehehehe… piss! "

Changmin yang cinta damai (masa'?) akhirnya minta maaf dan nyogok Yesung pake Ale-ale. Yesung pun jinak(?) dan mulai gosok-gosok lagi. Alamaaaak!

"Ya udah, ayo sana pada masuk! Dah mau mulai pelajarannya!" Kata Yunho. Semua member ngangguk dan secara mendadak terselenggarakanlah lomba lari antar member untuk sampai ke kelas.

"ORANG PALING GANTENG PASTI MENANG! I'M THE NUMBER ONE KOREA'S HANDSOME GUY!" Teriak Kang In sambil lari. Pede amat?

"ORANG PALING LANGSING PASTI NYAMPE DULUAAN!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil lari secepat kilat. Well, perasaan dia mah kurus bukan langsing.

"BAGAIMANAPUN, IKANLAH YANG PALING CEPET BERENANG!" Teriak Donghae sambil lari meliuk-liuk bagai ikan di kolam. "Masalahnya… ini bukan LAUT, dasar IKAN!" teriak Eunhyuk yang udah sejajar sama Donghae.

Dan kenyataan yang paling pahit adalah…

SHINDONG lah yang paling cepet nyampe di kelas.

Mengapa?

Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang… (para member lagi nyari rumput yang joget goyang dombret)

* * *

**KELAS A-B: LAPANGAN OLAHRAGA…. **

Para oppa kita dari kelas A-B udah siap berbaris di lapangan olahraga. Hari ini, pertama-tama mereka akan dites lari dulu. Semakin cepet larinya, semakin cakep orangnya. Benarkah? Bukankah dalam hal lari telah dibuktikan di perlombaan lari mendadak diatas? Dan yang menang… adalah SHINDONG kan? Jadi.. Shindong yang paling cakep?

Entahlah… tanyakanlah pada batang yang bergoyang (adakah?)…

"Yeeee~ Teukie hyung, kita bareeng!" Teriak Kang In gaje. Dia lalu pelukan a-la teletubis sama teukie. Terdengar sontrek lagu yang berlirik…

'Tingki wingki…. Dipsi…. Lala…. Po!' -Menurut nostalgia author sih begini lliriknya.

"Hankyung, kita sih emang udah sekelas, iya kan?" Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum kea rah Hankyung.

DEG. Hati Hankyung langsung berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman Heechul…

Terdengarlah lagu dari dalam hati Hankyung…

'_Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu?'_

*Hankyung: LAGUNYA SALAAAH AUTOR ODONG!

Oh maap… yang bener ini lagunya…

'_Wajahmu mengalihkan…. Duniaku….' _

Yeee~ dan bang Afgan pun numpang lewat… (Tunggu bang! Saya minta nope doong!)

Hankyung langsung sadar dari lamunannya. "Eeh… i…iya, Heechul…." Dan dia pun langsung ngelap keringet dingin dimukanya.

'_Omooo… kenapa gue langsung berdebar-debar liat Heechul? Tanpa sadar… saat gue liat Heechul… rasanya, gue ngeliat Dian Sastro, cinta pertama gue dulu….' _Batin Hankyung.

Sabar ya, Hankyung…. Dian Sastro, Cinta pertamamu, sudah menikah dengan orang lain…

"Yeeeee~ Kita bareeeeng~" Teriak ke 3 orang gaje yang dikenal sebagai Warkop DKI… eh, maksudnya Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong. Entah kenapa mereka jadi seakrab ini.

"Yaaak! Ayo, Jungsoo! Giliranmu lari!" Panggil pak Guru olahraga yang bernama Minho. ( Waaaa! Choi Minho flaming charisma dateeng!)

"Oh… iya pak!" Leeteuk pun maju ke garis start. "Jaraknya 100 m, larilah secepatnya sampai finish, jangan mampir toilet kayak di iklan entrostop, inget batas waktunya 10 detik ya!" titip pak Minho. Leeteuk ngangguk, dan mulai lari.

Saat Leeteuk lari… semua mata terpana…

Bukan karena teknik larinya yang indah dan cepat, tapi….

….karena Leeteuk nggak sadar kalo celananya AMPIR MELOROT.

'_OMIGOSH! PANTES AJA KERASA BERANGIN!'_ batin Leeteuk sesampainya digaris finish. Mukanya merah banget. Segera dibetulkannya celana 'bersejarah' itu. Masih mending 100 m… coba kalo segede bandara Soekarno Hatta… wah… bisa masuk angin tuh Leeteuk!

"Jungsoo, 8,56 detik! Baiklah, HAEWOON!" Teriak Pak Minho pada Kang In. Kang In mulai di garis start.

"Tenang, pak… saya bakalan cepet larinya kok, soalnya saya cakep…" kata Kang In Pe-De. Minho cuman cengo. _'oalah… apa hubungannya cepet larinya sama cakep wajahnya? Cakepan juga gue…'_ komentar Pak Minho dalem hati.

Kang In mulai lari. Entah kenapa pas dia lari kerasa beraaat banget…. Kayak adegan di film MATRIX yang di slow motion.

Leeteuk yang prihatin kalo Kang In gak dapet waktu yang ditentuin. Akhirnya, Leeteuk punya inisiatip… Soalnya dia inget kalo Kang In punya obsesi yang lumayan sama duit…

Leeteuk lalu ngambil duit dari dalem dompetnya, yang pink gambar Soekarno-Hatta. Dilipatnya sehingga menjadi mirip sebuah layangan, ditempelnya benang, terdengar backsound lagu 'Bermain layang-layang' … dan….

VOILA! Diterbangkannya kearah Kang In…

Kang In yang liat duit pink itu langsung berbinar…

"O EM JI! FULUS!" Teriak Kang In sambil mengejar sang 'fulus' dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi, bukan hanya Kang In yang mengincar sang 'fulus' …

Si Kunyuk… eh, maksudnya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar a-la komik Candy-candy langsung berubah jadi Super Saiyan di Dragonball dan langsung lari secepat kilat kerah terbangnya layang-layang 'fulus' itu.

"WHAT ARE U DOIN', LITTLE FELLA?" Tanya Kang In sok Inggris sambil baca kamus sambil lari juga. Wah… emang ada ya kata-kata gaul begonoh di kamus?

"WHAT I'M DOIN' NOW IS, I MUST GET THAT 'FULUS'!" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil bawa laptop yang nge-browsing google translate. (?)

"DREAM ON!" Kata Kang In.

"BRING IT ON!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua pun berlari sekenceng-kencengnya. Sehingga saat tersadar, mereka bukan tiba di garis finish, tapi…

DI PELABUHAN MERAK.

"Oalaahh… jauhnyaaa…pasti capek ya kalian…" Yesung mijitin pundaknya Eunhyuk, sedangkan Kang In dipijitin sama Leeteuk. "Aaahh… terus, hyung…. Pijetan hyung enak deh… Euuurrghh…" Eunhyuk keenakan sambil sendawa. Mas… malu mas sama yang lagi baca… jangan sendawa sembarangan!

Sementara Eunhyuk enak dipijit Yesung, Heechul dan Hankyung malah lagi asik beli batagor deket gerbang sekolah. Wah… batagor! Author mpengen dund… -nyomot satu piring-

"Hahahahahah… rame juga ya lo, jalan-jalan ke pelabuhan merak… gimana? Disana masih ngantri truk-truk sembako, yang panjangnya 15 km itu? Kan kemaren masuk berita…" tanya Shindong. Giliran aja ada kata SEMBAKO, dia langsung nimbrung… aishhh…

Sekilas info: di pelabuhan Merak memang sedang terjadi ANTRIAN TRUK BARANG DAN SEMBAKO sepanjang 15 KM selama 4 HARI 4 MALAM. (sumber: TVon3 tanggal 21 Februari 2011) -ga nyambung sama fict? Gapapa… Cuma buat menambah wawasan… author kan rajin nonton berita!

"Yaah… geto deh… euuurgggghh…" jawab Kang In yang sendawa karena keenakan dipijetin Leeteuk. "Ayo lah, cerita Kang In-ah… gimana perjalanan ke Merak? Wah… gak rugi gue nerbangin duit seratus rebuan!" Kata Leeteuk sambil mijitin pundak Kang In.

"Oke… gue ama kunyuk mao cerita… WOOOOOIII SEAPA YANG MAO DENGER CERITA GUEEE!" Teriak Kang In pada semua murid yang lagi baris. "GUE MAOOO! MAOO!" Teriak semua murid yang lagi baris. Heechul dan Hankyung yang baru beres beli batagor pun langsung nyamperin Kang In dengan mulut penuh batagor dan piring batagor di masing-masing tangan. Mereka semua lalu duduk lesehan di tanah lapangan olahraga dan mengelilingi Kang In beserta Kunyuk#plak!

"Nah begini ceritanye… was wes wos hah heh hoh ba bi bu be bo…" cerita Kang In dan Eunhyuk. Semua murid memperhatikan dengan seksama layaknya ceramah solat Jumat. Entah kenapa mereka semua mendadak akrab. Terlihat cekikikan dan tertawa mereka saat bagian lucu perjalanan KangHyuk ke pelabuhan Merak… contohnya saat Hyuk kecemplung sungai Ciliwung, Kang In nyasar masuk Mekdonal, dan yang lainnya. Sulit dipercaya kalau kejadian tersebut terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang TIDAK LEBIH DARI 10 DETIK.

Gak masuk akal?

Uh… gimana, ya… author juga bingung… antara percaya dan tidak percaya, percayalah hal begini di sebuah FF…! Tetap di Ripley's Believe It Or Not! (?)

Dan, mohon perhatian… INI MASIH JAM PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA. Sang guru Olahraga, Pak Minho, malah dicuekin… sabar ya Pak. Lihat kan? Murid-murid bapak dari kelas A-B semuanya sedang berakrab ria mendengarkan pengalaman perjalanan 'KANG IN THE EXPLORER AND KUNYUKBOOTS GOES TO MERAK HARBOUR'. (dora de eksplorer kale -_-")

Dalam waktu singkat, suasana kekeluargaan yang harmonis, akrab, rukun dan akur (?) telah tercipta diantara para Oppa kita dari kelas A-B dan para murid A-B juga tentunya. Mereka semua pada share story, curhat-curhatan, dan pada maen monopoli… sampai pelajaran terlupakan. Dan sudah pasti dalem permainan monopoli, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk (yang terkenal PELIT) sering korupsi. Melewati start kan harusnya bawa dua puluh rebu, tapi mereka bawanya dua ratus rebu. (bujug!)

Persahabatan yang indah ini telah terukir di hati Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kang In, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan temen-temen kelas A-B. Padahal, baru kemarin mereka belajar di sekolah ini…

#PERSAHABATAN… BAGAI KEPOMPOOOONGG….. -author nyanyi- -dilempar sendal sama tetangga sebelah-

* * *

**KELAS C-D, RUANG SENI MUSIK…**

Disini Oppa-oppa kita dari kelas C-D belajar seni musik. Terlihat Kibum yang udah cengar-cengir karena gak kesepian lagi, Siwon yang lagi asik natap tembok (?), Ryeowook yang lagi denger lagu SM#SH-Cenat cenut sambil pake hedset, Donghae yang baca kitab Fisika (woi! Ini pelajaran Seni Musik!), Kyuhyun yang lagi diem-diem buka leptop di kursi belakang dan main starcraft, dan Sungmin yang lagi baca katalog Sopi Martin. (Waa! Umin member Sopi Martin toh!)

"Anak, anak, kali ini kita akan belajar tentang INSTRUMEN MUSIK… ada yang bertanya tentang instrumen musik dulu sebelumnya?" Tanya Ibu Guru Seni Musik yang bisa kau bayangkan… seperti Mbak Nunung OVJ.

Kyuhyun langsung angkat tangan.

"Iya… kamu yang dibelakang? Mau tanya apa?"

"Apa STARCRAFT termasuk instrumen?" tanya Kyuhyun ga nyambung.

"STARCRAFT tidak termasuk instrumen!" Jawab Guru itu ketus.

"Kok bu guru itu marah sih… aku salah tanya, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Ya ealah! Starcraft mana bisa dipake maen musik, emang Starcraft bisa ditiup kayak terompet taun baru ato digesek kayak biola-nya si Henry anak marmut?" Jawab Kibum. Btw, Kibum… ngapaen lo pake ngatain si Henry di akhir kalimat? Author bilangin ke emaknya lho! (langsung telepon enyaknya Henry di Kanada) (salah sambung) (nyambungnya kerumah Justin Bieber di Kanada) (ABAIKAN)

"Oh… kalo gitu gue mau nanya yang laen deh!" Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi tanda dia mau bertanya. Si ibu Guru yang mulai jengkel sama Kyuhyun langsung menjawab …

"BALAP KUDA JUGA BUKAN INSTRUMEN." Lah, bu… si Kyuhyun aja belon nanya udah dijawab? Betewe… Ngerasa familiar sama kata-kata itu? Sumber: Sponsbob skuerpens ( g tau episode berapa yang penting yang ceritanya marching band itu loo)

Kyuhyun langsung manyun. Sementara Kyuhyun manyun, Siwon celingukan. _'Ada yang manggil gue ya?' _batinnya.

Mari kita plesbek…

Siwon celingukan ngedenger kata KUDA, dari kalimat 'BALAP **KUDA** JUGA BUKAN INSTRUMEN. ' Tenang aja Siwon, kalo mau nyari kuda ntar aja, banyak di Sumbawa. -promosi Susu Kuda Liar Sumbawa-

"Nah, apabila tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, silahkan memilih instrumen musik dan mainkan dengan not lagu ini…" Ibu Guru itu pun memberikan kertas berisi not-not balok yang author pun gak bisa baca *gara-gara authornya oon*.

Para Oppa kita langsung bertualang (?) mencari instrumen musik yang akan mereka mainkan. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kibum main piano, en ngegabung sama anak-anak pemaen piano laennya. Donghae langsung nyamber gitar en langsung mainin lagu 'One Time' nya Justin Bieber (wooo! Bang Donge kereen!) . Sementara itu, Kyuhyun langsung ambil clarinet en langsung niup-niup tuh alat dengan tidak manusiawi… (maksudnya ditiup-tiup sampe ada hujan lokal geto lhoo…)

Nah, kita liat Siwon… dia masih celingukan nyari alat musik apa yang mau dia pake. Bang Siwon lalu ngeliat kearah Drum nganggur yang ada dipojokan. _'Gak ada yang maenin, tuh… gue pake aja lah!'_ batinnya sambil nyiapin kursi en stik drum-nya.

BUM BUM TAK… BUM BUM… BUMBUM TAKK… CREEEENNGGG….

Terdengarlah suara drum yang tidak beraturan. Meskipun gak beraturan, Kibum langsung clingak-clinguk denger suara itu.

Mari kita plesbek…

**BUM BUM **TAK **BUM BUM…**

Yap, Kibum denger suara **BUM BUM **en dia langsung noleh. (geer amadd sehh?)

Siwon masih anteng maenin drum, sampai dia ngeliat seorang cewek yang wajahnya familiar…

'_Yoona SNSD?'_ tanya Siwon dalem hati. _'Aah… bukan, bukan… cewek ini lebih bulet dari Yoona…(?)'_ pikir Siwon lagi. Siwon lalu mikirin dimana dia pernah ketemu cewek itu sampe rambutnya botak depan doang kayak Opi Kumis.

'_AAAAH! DIA KAN CEWEK YANG KEMAREN PINGSAN DI LORONG!' _ batin Siwon dalem hati diiringi lagu 'We are the champion'-nya Queen karena udah berhasil nebak. (lebe..)

"Hei… kamu cewek yang kemaren, kan? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Siwon sama cewek itu. Semoga aja tuh cewek gak pingsan secara elit lagi kayak kemaren. Cewek itu cuman celingukan.

"Oh… i…iya… Saya anak kelas 3-D…" jawab tuh Cewek dengan tatapan 'Omigod-dia-sok-kenal-tapi-biarlah-cuz-dia-cuakuep-buanged'. Tapi, cewek itu masih celingukan (lagi).

"Wah… sayang gak sekelas… maaf ya soal yang kemaren, Choi Minho imnida, kelas 3-C!" Siwon ngajak cewek itu jabat tangan. Tangannya udah siap di posisi buat jabat tangan. Cewek itu celingukan sebentar (perasaan banyak celingukannya?) dan akhirnya ngebales jabatan tangan Siwon. (Gyaaa~ Author mpengeen!)

"Ki..Kim Wona imnida…" jawab cewek itu masih takut-takut, malu-malu, dan berbagai kata pengulangan dalem bahasa Indonesia lainnya.

"Ooh.. Wona, ya… eh, kenapa kamu gak milih alat musik? Kok malah celingukan?" Tanya Siwon basa-basi.

"Eeh… tapi… drum yang kamu pake sekarang itu… DRUM PUNYA SAYA…" Wona nunjuk kearah drum yang dimainin Siwon. Siwon cuman masang tampang 'OOOooo… Begonoh…'

"Hwaduh! Berarti… saya ngerebut alat musikmu, dong? Jadi gimana, nih? Mau duet aja main drum-nya?" Tanya Siwon sambil ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas. (sumfeh, napa Siwon jadi centil gini? ==") baidewey… emang drum bisa dimainin satu berdua alias duet?

"Um… ya, boleh deh… daripada mengo…" kata Wona. Siwon mempersilakan Wona duduk disebelahnya dan mainin drum bareng-bareng kayak anak TK mainin galon Aqua. _'Dia lucu deh…'_ batin Siwon. Salah satu persahabatan baru akan dimulai…

Atau… mau yang lebih dari sahabat?

Tenang aja… Yuda sama Ajeng dari 'Arti Sahabat' aja jadi temen dulu, baru jadi pacar… Nah, yang ini juga sama… jadi tunggu aja, yaaa….

*Siwon: REALLY? SUMFEH LO AUTHOR?

*Wona: *kelefek kelefek kesenengan* *siap-siap pingsan*

*Author: of course **NO**. kekekeke… keenakan si Wona dong… -_-"

Mari kita liat ke bagian si Qomar…#Plak! Eh, maksudnya Kyuhyun… (entah kenapa author jadi inget Qomar mulu kalo ngebahas Kyuhyun… ==" ABAIKAN)

Kyuhyun lagi mainin clarinet dengan seriusnya. Tinggal tarik idung Kyuhyun biar ngalahin mancungnya idung Zhoumi dan Hankyung, dan… VOILA! Squidward main clarinet mampiir! -sekali lagi… ABAIKAN!

Kyuhyun lalu mulai memainkan lagu 'U' pake clarinet.

Nada pertama… aman-aman aja…

Nada kedua… aman lah…

Nada ketiga…

"NGIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!"

Suaranya mulai sumbang kayak babi ngepet ketiban beton dan sedang mengalami sakaratul maut. Kyuhyun celingukan… berharap orang-orang di sekitarnya gak denger hal memalukan tersebut.

"Heh! Bisa gak sih lo maenin clarinet? Suara kok kayak siput sakaratul maot…" komentar cewek di sebelah Kyuhyun yang lagi maenin lagu 'Keep Your Head Down' nya TVXQ pake flute. (emang bisa?)

Kyuhyun yang gak terima dapet kritikan yang sangat disetujui oleh author itu langsung ngelirik kearah tuh cewek berambut panjang satu. "Woi! Salah itu manusiawi tauk! Cerewet amat sih lu!" bentak Kyu. Sambil ngelirik ke samping. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melirik kearah cewek berambut panjang itu…

Tenang aja, cewek itu bukan penampakan cewek cantik pengguna operator XL yang demen SMS-an di iklan TV dan dicurigai sebagai kunti kok…! -promosi-

Tapi, malah lebih parah… #Author dicemplungin sumur

'O EM JI DONGE MIRIP GIRING NIDJII… (?), ITU KAN CEWEK YANG KEMAREN BENTAK-BENTAK GUE DI LORONG!' batin Kyuhyun dengan background petir menyambar didalam khayalannya. Tuh cewek yang lagi anteng niup flute ngerasa keganggu dipelototin mulu sama si Kyuhyun pake mulut mengo 38 senti, jadi tuh cewek ngebalik ngeliatin ke si Kyuhyun pake tatapan tajam… setajam… SILET! (Fenny Rose is bek pemirsahhh)

"E… elu kan…" kata cewek itu terbata-bata…

"Lo… lo itu… kan…" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap

"COWOK OON YANG KEMAREN!"

"CEWEK KASAR YANG KEMARENN!"

Kedua orang itu teriak barengan dengan suara 5 oktaf. Menyebabkan semua orang disebelah ngelirik mereka dengan tatapan 'WOT HAPPEN?'

"ELU… LU NGAPAEN DISINI?" Tanya cewek itu. Mungkin dia masih ada dendam sama Kyuhyun gara-gara Kyu en plend bikin Wona pingsan kemaren.

"YEE… GUE KAN EMANG MURID SINIH, GUE MASUK KELAS 3-D!" Jawab Kyu sewot. Cewek itu masih celingukan. (nah… pirusnya Wona nular…! Pirus celingukan…)

"…tu…tunggu…. Elu masuk kelas 3-D? Sekelas dong sama gue? Kok… gue gak ketemu lo dikelas?" Si cewek tanpa nama karena emang namanya belom disebutin disini itu mulai mandangin wajah Kyuhyun yang rasanya pengen dia tabok.

"Lha… kagak tahu gue… gue aja baru tahu kita sekelas… malah nanya gue lagi! Nama gue Cho Seunghyun!" bales Kyuhyun dengan tatapan evil. Cewek itu keliatannya sebel banget dikasih evil-glare sama Kyuhyun. Dia pun ngebales dengan tatapan evil juga. (ni anak dua emang janjian ato apa sih? -_-")

"Ah… masa bodo ketang rek sakelas atawa henteu oge… tong ngaganggu abdi maen flute nya, mun wani ngaganggu, eta sirah dicemplungkeun kana kopi panas! (Ah… masa bodo deh mau sekelas ato enggak, jangan ganggu gue main flute ya, kalo berani ganggu, kepala lu tuh bakal gue cemplungin ke kopi panas!)" ancam cewek tersebut yang ternyata jago bahasa Sunda itu sambil buang muka.

Kyuhyun yang emang bukan orang Sunda en gak ngerti tadi tuh cewek ngomong apaan langsung buka kamus '1000 cara memaki orang dengan baik dan benar dalam basa Sunda' dapet nyolong dari Hankyung. Setelah Kyuhyun tahu artinya, dia lempar evil glare-nya lagi.

"WOI! YANG SOPAN NAPAH… GUE KAN UDAH BILANG NAMA GUE! GILIRAN ELU YANG SEBUT NAMA LO!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh rasa kemenangan karena bangga udah bisa translate-in bahasa Sunda-Korea.

"… Lee Kyuri imnida." Jawab cewek itu cuek sambil nerusin mainin lagu Don't Don pake flute. Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan permainan clarinetnya. Mereka berdua tanpa sadar mainin lagu yang sama dan akhirnya duet, sehingga kepopuleran duet Sinta dan Jojo udah tersingkirkan oleh mereka (masa'?).

Bang Donge (eh… Donghae ding ) yang lagi pegang gitar sambil maenin lagu 'One Time' nya sepupu author… #digeplak para Blieber , eh… maksudnya lagunya Justin Bieber langsung dapet tepuk tangan-nyamuk-laler-reungit (?) dari para penonton. Bang Donge ( lha donge lagi donge lagi -_-") cuman senyum-senyum dapet tepuk tangan. Berasa artis booo…

Tunggu… Donghae kan emang artis?

Donghae lalu menatap gitarnya lekat-lekat. Donghae inget banget pertanyaan seputar gitar yang bikin dia masih penasaran sampe saat ini…

KALO GITAR DITUTUP LOBANGNYA, APAKAH AKAN KELUAR SUARANYA?

Maka dari itu, Donghae langsung nyari kertas dan nyumbat lobang gitarnya. Pecaya ga pecaya, pertanyaan diatas tersebut pertanyaan seputar FISIKA. -tumben author pinter?

"Eh… mau ngapain tuh gitarnya? Kok disumbat?" tanya seorang cewek bernama Kim Haemi. Si tembem imut kelahiran Rancamaya… (ada yang tahu dimana Rancamaya?)

Oh iya… Haemi juga suka nonton Putri Yang Ditukar, lhoo… sama kayak Donghae… (Udah gak ada yang nanya, ga' penting lagi… -_-")

"Oh… gue mau tahu kalo ni pintu disumbat bakalan keluar suaranya ga' ya?" jawab Donghae sambil anteng nyumbatin lobang gitar yang segede lobang idung Shindong. (Author dilempar Shindong dari puncak Gunung Rinjani)

"Wah… gue juga pernah, tuh! Dulu gue pernah nyumbatin kertas ke lobang gitar, dan suaranya tetep keluar, meskipun… jadi aneh gitu… hehehe" Kata Haemi sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Jujur aja, author juga gak tahu kalo lobang gitar disumbat bakalan ada suaranya apa kaga. Berhubung author juga ga punya gitar, terus apa yang mau disumbat? Lobang idung? - CURHAT…

"Huehehe… suaranya bakalan kayak apaan, yaa…" Donghae makin ngerasa anteng nyumbatin lobang gitar. Haemi en friend yang merasa tertarik akan tingkah laku bang Donge pun menghampiri Donghae dan menatap lekat-lekat lobang idung… eh maksudnya lobang gitar yang udah sukses kesumbet kertas.

Disaat Donghae mau memetik satu senar gitar…

"**BUM BUM TAKKK BUM BUM TAKKKK BUM BUM TAKKK CRREEEEEENNG TAKK BUM BUM BUM BUM TAKK BUUMMMM!" **

Suara drum duet Siwon-Wona memecah keheningan ruangan seni musik yang segede 8 kali minimarket alf*mart. (promosi minimarket deket rumah… huehue). Semua orang pada jantungan mendadak (ya ealah mendadak, masa jantungan bilang-bilang?). Bahkan si ibu Nunung OVJ selaku guru musik langsung kelefek-kelefek saking kagetnya.

"WOOII KUDA GILE KERABAT ZEBRA SARAP! YANG TENANG DIKIT NGAPE MAIN DRUM NYA! EMANGNYA TUH DRUM GALON AKUA APA?" Omel bang Donge sambil tereak-tereak kearah Siwon. Siwon cuman pasang wajah 'O0o0oo.. begitu' sambil ngegerakin tangan kayak di dance 'Sori sori'. Wona masih celingukan. (aigoo… Wonaaaa… celingukan wae kamu teh?)

Donghae mencoba untuk memetik satu senar gitar lagi dan…

"**NGIIIIIKK…. NGOOOK… KEEP… YOUR… HEAADD DOOOOWWWNN! NGIIIKK NGEOOKK…"**

Nah, kalo yang ini suara permainan duet clarinet-flute nya DobelKyu (Kyuhyun-Kyuri) dengan lagu 'KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN' nya TVXQ. Mereka niup-niup tuh alat musik sambil sekali-kali tereak-tereak pas reff lagu… halaaah… mereka jadi akrab mendadak, syukurlah…

Tapi, Donghae jadi makin marah. Dia udah dua kali gagal metik senar gitar dan akhirnya, daripada Donghae jadi darah tinggi sebab daritadi marah-marah sama Siwon-Wona dan mau marah-marah juga sama Kyuhyun-Kyuri, Donghae lebih pilih menyendiri di pojokan sambil bawa gitarnya. Haemi ngikutin.

"Lha… kok lu ngikut gue?" tanya Donghae pada Haemi (ya ealah, masa sama setan?)

"Aku penasaran sama 'eksperimen' yang mau kamu coba, hehehe…" jawab Haemi dengan tampang tanpa dosa. _Backsound: Lama-lama aku mati penasaraaaaan~_

Donge ngangguk dan mojok bedua sama Haemi. (Haemii… kalo lo bukan pren gue udah gue culik lo, gue iriii… para readers, ayo kita sekongkol buat culik Haemi! D:)

Mari kita liat ke bagian pemain piano…

Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kibum lagi anteng main pasir… #plak! Eh… maksudnya main piano. Kibum sesekali ngeliat kearah Siwon-Wona yang lagi anteng mukul-mukul galon aqua.

'_Wona… si senyum Killer Smile itu… dia deket sama Siwon, ya…'_ pikir Kibum. Well, jadi gini ceritanya, Wona itu cewek yang mirip-mirip Yoona SNSD , yang kemaren senyum ke Kibum itu lhooo… inget ga? Inget ga?

Kayaknya, Kibum kepikiran sama Killer Smile-nya Wona yang dia kira 'memplagiat' dari Killer Smile Kibum. Omona…

Sementara itu, Ryeowook lagi anteng main piano diiringin sama nyanyian seorang cewek bernama Kim Jisoon, cewek mungil bersuara indah. (ceilaaahh…) Mereka akrab banget, entah kenapa alasannya. Yang nulis juga bingung. Lewat aja deh… -_-" (Ryeowook: author SARAP! Bagean gue dikit bangeet…hiks)

Sungmin?

Dia mah lagi anteng main piano sambil 'manyun' karena cowok-cowok pada ngelilingin dia.

'_Aigoo… ini cowok-cowok kok pada deketin gue? Emang mereka saking ngepens-nya ama gue, ya? Sampe-sampe mereka ngelilingin gue? Gue ngaku gue TAMPAN… gue tahuu!'_ Batin Sungmin. SALAH, Umin! Mereka bukan ngagumin keTAMPANanmu! Kamu kan sekarang pake baju cewek, jadi para cowok itu ngecengin kamu tahu gaak! (author esmosi gara-gara kepolosan Sungmin)

Kyuhyun yang liat keadaan hyung-nya, langsung merasa esmosi juga ngeliat Sungmin dikelilingin cowok bagaikan gula yang dikerubungin semut (tsahh…). Kyuhyun dengan spontan ngangkat galon aqua… eh, maksudnya drum yang dimainin sama Siwon-Wona dan ngelemparin drum tersebut kearah cowok-cowok yang pada ngelilingin Sungmin.

Nggak ding, Kyuhyun cuman ngelempar 'Evil Glare' aja kok. Mana berani dia ngelemparin drum yang segede Shindong? (Shindong: Author babo! Gue bikin lo jadi dendeng entar!)

Evil glare Kyuhyun EFEKTIF banget. Semua cowok-cowok yang ngelilingin Sungmin langsung menjauh 23km dari Sungmin, ampe cowok-cowok itu nyampe di Pelabuhan Merak. (Btw… jarak Korea-Banten 23km bukan?)

Sungmin hanya senyum sambil bilang 'gomawo' ke Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan senyum supeeer aegyo. Semua orang di ruang seni musik ngeliat senyuman Sungmin, dan semuanya PINGSAN kecuali Kyuhyun.

Masih ingat iklan PONDS? -Promosi

Semuanya jatuh pingsan dan hanya Sungmin-Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ruangan itu.

Permisi… Author mau memeriahkan suasana… *bawa-bawa radio*

*author nyetel lagu mamas Afgan*

"_CIIINTAAAAKUUU BUUKAANLAAAHH CIIIINTAAAA BIIIIAAASAAAA….~"_

*author langsung nyebar-nyebar kelopak bunga*

* * *

Ditengah-tengah lagu mamas Afgan yang terdengar dari radio dan cuplikan dari iklan Ponds, suara yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang yang berada di sekolah terdengar…

Benar. Itu SUARA ADZAN MAGHRIB. *author ditampol, dibakar, dilempar, dikubur*

Uhh… bukan, maksudnyaa…

**TENG TONG TENG TONG SI ENTONG MAKAN LONTONG TENG TONG TENG TOONG…**

Yap! BEL ISTIRAHAT berdentang, meskipun bel-nya rada-rada gimanaa gitu.

Ke-13 Oppa kita langsung bersorak sorai.

**Kelas A-B: "UYEEAAAH! BEEL!"**

Yesung udah loncat-loncat kemenangan kayak di program EHB. Sementara member lain udah calling-calling (bahasa g4ho3Lnya nelpon) Ryeowook buat diskusiin tempat makan.

**Kelas C-D: "WEEE ARE THE CHAAMPIOON…." **

Semuanya mendadak memainkan lagu 'We are the champion'-nya Queen pake alat-alat musik yang tersedia di ruang seni musik. Semuanya, kecuali Ryeowook yang dapet telpon dari member di kelas A-B buat diskusi tempat makan.

"ooh.. i… iya Kang In-hyung, makannya di tempat Yunho ajah… biar ada karpetnya gituu… halooo? Oh… maaf, suara hyung gak kedenger, ini anak-anak di kelas pada mainin lagu… halooo? Apa? Eunhyuk-hyung mau loncat dari tiang bendera? Omonaa… haloo? Apa? Aku salah denger? HALOOO?"

Yap. Itulah sedikit 'perbincangan' Ryeowook dan Kang In.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan di jam pelajaran kedua? Apakah bekal makan siang yang dibikin Ryeowook hari ini? Apakah benar Eunhyuk loncat dari tiang bendera? Apakah mamas Afgan akan meneruskan nyanyiannya di iklan Ponds yang tadi terpotong bel? Bagaimanakah nasib Pak Satpam Changmin-bros dan Pak Guru Olahraga Minho yang cuman jadi figuran alias cuman numpang lewat? Bagaimanakah hubungan para Oppa-oppa kita dengan anak sekolahan yang mulai bersahabat? BAGAIMANAKAH NASIB AUTHOR? APAKAH DIA AKAN DITABOK KARENA KEBANYAKAN BIKIN PERTANYAAN DI PARAGRAF INI?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya yaa ^^

**TE BE CE… :D**

**

* * *

**

ONDE MANDEEE… kepanjangaaann…. QAQ (logat daerah keceplosan dah)

Sumpaah… ini FF paling panjang yang pernah aku bikin… mana ini baru part 1-nya pula, TT_TT

Tadinya di hari kedua ini mau di 1 chapter-in, tapi… kalo disatuin, wah waah… -ga bisa bayangin segimane panjangnya-

Dan MAAFFFF BANGET soalnya apdetnya lama banget… TT_TT hikshikshiks

Di Chapter ini banyak OC (out character) berupa temen-temen author. Mereka-lah yang membuktikan bahwa OPPA KITA SANGAT RAMAH DAN BERSAHABAT PADA MURID-MURID DI SEKOLAH TERSEBUT.

Oke, minus persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Kyuri, yang dari pertamanya emang TIDAK RAMAH. #ditabok Kyuri#

Makasiih banget buat reviewnya… _ saya seneng banyak yang suka. Jadi, saya bales sedikit-sedikit review dari para readers…

**Ella-chan GooneretELF : ( chap4)Hehehe… soalnya, author bosen kalo Kibum kebagean peran orang cool mulu, sekali-kali boleh kan ngerjain Kibum…. Hehehehe… Iya, gak tahu nih, author seneeeeng banget promosiin iklan… XD Dan jujur aja, Author jarang nonton sinetron2 tersebut, author cuman denger-denger dari temen aja… (chap3) Eonnie, mending kasih blue rupiahnya ke author… :(( #plak! Asiik… ada yang lari-lari killing komplek… -ikut lari- Nah, hubungan Yoona en Kibum… gimana ya? Author juga bingung… takutnya author juga ada apa-apa nih, tapi seneng aja sama dua orang itu.. hehehe, Gomawo berat… ^_^**

**WhiteCat Shii: Oom Sulee… minta tandatangan! XD makasih eonnie, maaf y kalo telat apdet.. ^_^**

**pootrelovesj: Iyap… Mamas Yunho kasian gada mbak Jae… #plak! Tapi, kali ini ada adek Changmin, kok… meski sebagai piguran… hehehe… maaf y kalo apdetnya lama…**

**Cho Seo Ryun: Makasih banyak eonnie… ^0^ Btw… kok eonnie tahu chapter depan bakalan ada iklan hexos? O.o Eonnie… jangan-jangan bisa baca pikiran? -ABAIKAN. Gomawo sekali lagi, eonnie.. ^_^**

**Sapphire Pearls: Gomawo ^_^ gak apa-apa kok banyak tanya, umm… tunggu… kenapa ya mesti Yunho? (author bingung sendiri) Author merasa kalo Yunho pas aja jadi Kepsek… itu juga tiba-tiba kepikiran pas semedi buat nyari inspirasi cerita ini… ^0^**

**YuyaLoveSungmin: Makasih ^0^ maaf y kalo apdetny lama..TT_TT**

**Arisa Adachi: Ok eonnie, saya udah tambahin sedikit HanChul, maaf cuman dikit. TT_TT saya gak jago bikin pair, hiks… tapi, Hankyung kayaknya udah mulai ada 'feeling' ke Ichul… cuz setiap memandang mata Ichul, langsung keluar lagu bang SM*SH dan Afgan. (Hankyung: itu mah akal-akalan elo aja kalee author!) Gomawo ^^**

**Sulli Otter: Ai luv you too… *digeplak Hyuk* (lah, kok si Hyuk ikut-ikut?) gomawo… maaf kalo apdetnya lama ^_^**

**kyuminbee: (chap 3-4) pastinya bakalan ricuh… hehehe XD maaf y, saya kurang jago bikin Kyumin, saya akan berusaha lagi, maaf ya kalo apdetnya lama, Gomawo… ^0^**

**Ana-Rhyan: (chap3) begitulah, karena kita harus menghemat listrik, jadi mendingan pake lampu Philips alami, yaitu Siwon! Siwon, kamu berdiri di pinggir meja belajar ya nak… (tarik Siwon) Oke, saya udah masukin member DBSK, Yunho n Changmin, plus pak Minho SHINee dikit, hehehe… ^_^ Gomawo eonnie…**

**Rhie chan Aoi sora: (chap 3) pasti udah ketebak hasilnya, jadi author gak masukin n nggak ngebahas soal ulangan itu, author dah diancem ama anak-anak kelas 3-A kalo hasilnya dibocorin… hehehehe :3 Maaf y eonnie, saya gak bisa bikin pair disinii… DX tapi saya harap di FF saya yang lain dan di waktu yang lain saya akan masukin pair. Saya kurang suka yaoi soalnya… TT_TT Eonnie juga otaku? Aku juga! :D (ngerasa punya yang senasib (?)) Gomawo eonnie ^_^**

**Lee Sunmiina: Makasih eonnie, ^_^ tapi maaf gk banyak-banyak KyuMinnya… TT_TT saya gak jago bikin crita pair n yaoi, tpi saya akan brusaha lagi :))**

**Untuk review yang lain, Mianhae belum bisa dibalas semua di chapter ini… saya akan balas di chapter selanjutnya, ya …^^ makasih atas saran+kritik+reviewnya semua… ^0^**

**REVIEW VIVA REVIEW JAYA **

**-Skali RIPIU tetep RIPIU- (?)**


End file.
